Ne m'appelle pas Potter !
by Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice
Summary: "Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, Potter ! -Ne m'appelle pas Potter ! Je suis Harry Dursley !" Et si les Dursley avaient élevé Harry comme leur propre fils ?
1. Un Bébé aux yeux verts

Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer lire mon histoire J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents mais n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des critiques, même dures !

Bonne lecture !

Cette journée aurait pu être particulièrement ordinaire pour la famille Dursley. Ils s'étaient éveillés sous un ciel de grisaille, Vernon Dursley était partit au travail, laissant sa femme Pétunia s'occuper de leur jeune fils, Dudley. Mais cette journée n'était pas faite pour être ordinaire. Elle fut tout d'abord assez déplaisante pour Vernon. Lui qui était un homme convenable, détestait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Or, alors qu'il était coincé dans les bouchons, il vit de très nombreuses personnes habillées de longues capes de toutes les couleurs qui passaient dans les rues. Ces hurluberlus avaient l'air de fêter quelque chose, ils semblaient particulièrement euphoriques. Si l'on ajoutait cela à l'étrange chat qu'il avait vu roder autour de leur maison le matin même, sa journée commençait très mal ! Et cela continua. Il y eu les vols de hiboux au-dessus de la ville, les conversations étranges dont il entendait quelques bribes... Conversation qui, comble de l'horreur, Traitaient des Potter ! Comble de l'horreur oui, car la famille Dursley cachait un secret...

Pour leur plus grand déplaisir, ils étaient liés à un monde étrange, le monde de la magie... ou plutôt, ainsi que le nommait les Dursley, le monde des fous. Pour eux les sorciers étaient porteurs d'une tare, c'était des dégénérés, des gens à éviter à tout prix. Ils y étaient liés contre leur gré par la sœur de Pétunia, Lily. Cette femme était une sorcière, bien qu'elle soit née dans une famille sans pouvoirs. Pétunia et elles ne se parlaient plus depuis des années, voulait en effet éviter d'attirer le scandale sur sa famille. D'autant que Lily avait épousé un homme que les Dursley qualifiaient de voyou, sans l'avoir jamais vu, naturellement. Ce James Potter devait être, de toutes les façons, peu recommandable. Et le couple avait réussis à éviter les Potter pendant des années. Aujourd'hui le problème resurgissait, qu'avaient donc fait ces dégénérés pour faire autant parler d'eux ? Et surtout, comment éviter que tout lien avec les Dursley ne soit évoqué ? Vernon rentra donc chez lui de fort mauvaise humeur.

Une fois arrivé, il évita de raconter à Pétunia ce qu'il avait vu durant cette journée, celle-ci détestait en effet entendre parler de sa sœur. Il alla se coucher avec toutes ces questions en tête, en espérant que la journée du lendemain serait bien meilleure.

Mais cette journée si particulière n'était pas finie... Peu de temps avant minuit, la rue s'anima de phénomènes étranges. Un homme apparu comme sortit de nulle part, le chat qui avait traîné autour de la maison toute la journée se transforma soudain en une grande femme à l'air sévère. S'ensuivit une discussion entre les deux protagonistes, interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante d'une grande moto qui, accrochez-vous bien, arrivait par les airs, transportant un homme de carrure très haute et très large. Pourtant, personne ne semblait rien remarquer parmi les habitants des maisons qui bordaient la rue, et en particulier celle des Dursley, devant laquelle s'étaient arrêtés tous ces êtres étranges. Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps puis déposèrent un paquet de couvertures devant la maison. Enfin, ils partirent et la rue redevint calme.

Ce calme fut pourtant brisé par un vagissement provenant du paquet de couvertures. Le bruit étrange atteignit cette fois les oreilles endormies des Dursley, en particulier celles de Pétunia. Elle se réveilla et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, croyant qu'il était l'origine du bruit. Cependant, elle trouva son bébé profondément endormi dans son lit alors qu'un deuxième cri retentissait. Dans une sorte d'état second, et pressentant les problèmes, elle descendit au rez de chaussée, marcha vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sur la noirceur de la nuit. Elle fut surprise, et étrangement déçue, de ne rien apercevoir dans l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'elle baissa les yeux et qu'elle le vit... Un bébé, emmailloté dans les couvertures. Il s'agitait et gémissait mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Pétunia sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, que se passait-il donc ? D'où venait cet enfant ? Un voisin l'avait-il aperçu, ainsi devant la porte ? Cela allait-il déclencher un scandale ? Tout mais pas un scandale ! Sa famille devait à tout prix rester convenable, comme il faut. Elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil dans la rue, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune des maisons voisines n'étaient illuminée. Son regard revint se poser sur l'enfant. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Pétunia resta immobile, stupéfiée devant les deux orbes émeraude qui l'observaient d'un air interrogateur. Ce regard, ces yeux... elle les connaissait.

_Pétunia est dans une chambre_ _d'hopital, elle se penche par-dessus un berceau pour voir le bébé qui est à l'intérieur, le bébé lui rend son regard de ses grand yeux verts, si verts..._

_« Tunie ! Tunie ! 'tend moi ! S'exclame une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui coure après Pétunia,_

_-C'est Pétunia, Lily, quand est-ce que tu vas réussir à bien le prononcer ?_

_-Tunie ! » S'exclame encore une fois l'enfant, avec un grand sourire._

_« Tunie tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs ? »_

_« Tunie, vient jouer avec moi au parc ! »_

_« Je suis désolée Tunie, désolée ! »_

_« Espèce de sale monstre ! Ne m'approche pas !_

_-Je t'en prie Tunie, je t'en prie ! _

_-Je m'appelle Pétunia ! »_

Et toujours ces yeux, qu'ils soient joueurs ou suppliants, ces magnifiques yeux verts... Ceux de Lily, ceux de sa sœur.

Ceux que l'enfant lui présentait en ce moment, ce bébé avait les yeux de Lily, il ne pouvait qu'être son neveu, l'enfant dont elle avait refusé d'être la marraine, Harry Potter. Comment était-ce possible ? Soudain, elle aperçut un bout de papier coincé dans les couvertures, elle se pencha pour le voir de plus prêt. C'était une lettre. Elle la prit du bout des doigts en tremblant doucement. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement l'écriture élégante. Puis le bras tenant la lettre retomba le long de son corps. Les Potter étaient morts, assassinés. Lily était morte, Lily qu'elle n'avait jamais pu pardonner, Lily qu'elle mourait d'envie de voir, Lily qu'elle détestait, Lily qu'elle adorait.

Son regard se posa sur Harry, il était en danger, ce pauvre orphelin, l'ombre du sorcier qui avait tué ses parents serait toujours une menace pour lui. Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi il était toujours en vie, elle savait juste qu'on lui demandait à elle de le protéger. Comment osaient-ils ? Ils devaient bien le savoir, ces dégénérés, qu'elle haïssait sa sœur, pourquoi mettrait-elle sa famille en danger pour cet enfant ? Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux, elle ne voulait pas... Ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau vagissement du bébé, il semblait avoir faim. Etait-il responsable des erreurs de ses parents ? Était-il responsable de leur monstruosité ? Toute l'âme de Pétunia lui clamait que non, que cet enfant avait besoin d'elle, qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait de sa sœur.

Alors elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le nourrir avec un biberon de Dudley. En pensant à son fils elle se posa de nouveau des questions, comment élever deux enfants du même âge ? Comment protéger son propre fils, en plus de celui de sa sœur ? Mais au fond d'elle elle savait que son choix était déjà fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Vernon... ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Elle posa le bébé sur le sofa et partit réveiller son mari. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon et lui montra l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que... _Commença-il_

-Ma sœur et son mari sont mort, _le coupa Pétunia_, ils ont été assassinés par un mage noir, j'ai trouvé cet enfant sur le pas de la porte tout à l'heure, il y avait une lettre avec lui. C'est Harry Potter, leur fils. La lettre m'annonçait leur décès et... Ils nous demandent d'élever cet enfant Vernon, ils nous demandent... de le protéger.

-Quoi ! _S'exclama son mari_. Déjà qui sont ces « ils » ? Et comment peuvent-ils... C'est impossible ! Comment osent-ils, Je... je devrai porter plainte ! On n'est même pas sûr que ce bébé soit le fils des Potter, si ça se trouve c'est un enfant kidnappé et...

-Non Vernon je... je sais que c'est le fils de Lily. Les « ils »... ce sont des sor.. euh... des dégénérés, sûrement des amis de ma sœur et de son mari... J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en voyant la lettre mais... Ce bébé est en danger et j'ai pensé... Imagine Dudley se retrouvant dans la même situation, ne voudrais tu pas que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ? Je suis la seule famille qui reste à ce bébé, et ils disent dans la lettre que notre maison sera protégée, que nous ne craindrons rien. Ce bébé… Je crois qu'on ne peut pas le tenir pour responsable de la monstruosité de ses parents. Vernon... Je... _Dit Pétunia, hésitante._

-Tu veux garder cet enfant. _Continua son mari_. _Il leva les yeux vers le regard suppliant de son épouse. _Ma chérie... Quand il va grandir il sera sûrement aussi un dégénéré et...

-Nous lui apprendrons à ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs !

-Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire passer cela naturellement, les gens vont se poser des questions, il y aura un scandale !

-J'ai pensé, enfin, tu as des relations non ? Nous pourrions trouver un moyen de l'intégrer à la famille discrètement !

-Et tu as pensé à Dudley ? Je te signale que nous avons déjà un enfant à nourrir !

-Oui, justement Vernon, j'ai pensé à Dudley »

Vernon resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Il regarda le bébé qui s'était rendormi et soupira, ce petit être semblait si innocent.

« C'est d'accord Pétunia, nous allons le garder »

Son épouse resta silencieuse mais ses yeux pleins de reconnaissance firent comprendre à Vernon qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Ils installèrent Harry plus confortablement sur le canapé et retournèrent se coucher. C'était le début de la nouvelle vie de Harry Potter, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Harry Dursley.

Oui, cette journée n'avait décidément rien eu d'ordinaire.


	2. Une sortie en famille

Rebonjour ! Donc voilà le chapitre 2 (oui, oui c'est rapide xD Non, ça ne durera pas : je prévois un rythme de publication d'environ un chapitre tous les dimanches. Mais bon, comme ce chapitre était déjà écrit… pourquoi attendre ? ^^).

Alors une petite question : sur ma boite mail, j'ai reçu un mail de m'indiquant que j'avais une review sur le chapitre 1. J'ai pu la lire et j'ai vu qu'il fallait que je la valide sur le site. Sauf que arrivée là je ne retrouve pas la review dans « gérer mes histoires » (elle n'est pas indiquée). En plus, même si je la trouvais, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour la valider xD. Alors y aurait-il une âme charitable pour m'aider ? :3.

En tout cas merci à l'auteur de cette review, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours si rapides ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire .

Aujourd'hui on est au parc avec papa, maman et Dudley. Je suis content car c'est très rare qu'on aille se promener tous ensemble, maman préfère quand on reste à jouer dans le jardin, elle dit que là, au moins on est en sécurité. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous menacer de toute façon ! En tout cas je compte bien m'amuser, avec Dudley on a décidé d'aller sur le terrain de jeu :

« Harry dépêche-toi ! Je veux faire du toboggan !

-J'arrive ! »

Je cours pour le rejoindre, mon grand frère est plus rapide et plus fort que moi, il dit que c'est pour pouvoir me protéger, mais moi je voudrais bien être aussi grand que lui. A la place, je suis tout maigre. Maman dit que c'est normal vu que je n'ai que 4ans, elle dit que j'ai le temps de devenir un grand garçon musclé, j'espère qu'elle a raison !

Dudley est déjà sur la plate-forme en face du toboggan. Il se dispute la place avec un autre garçon. Je monte le rejoindre et essai de le calmer, je n'aime pas quand il crie. Mais la dispute continue, je jette un œil vers maman et papa mais ils n'ont rien remarqués. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche afin de crier pour les prévenir, je reçois un coup de coude dans le dos, je suis tout au bord de la plate-forme.

Je me sens tomber, je suis trop petit pour attraper une barre avant de basculer, j'ai très peur. J'aperçois Dudley qui me regarde avec horreur la bouche grande ouverte, je crois qu'il crie mon prénom, je ferme les yeux en me sentant atterrir brutalement sur le sol, tout deviens noir...

Pétunia était heureuse. Elle était assise sur un banc avec Vernon et elle regardait ses enfants se diriger vers le terrain de jeu. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil inonder son visage.

La journée était chaude, l'été s'était en effet prolongé très longtemps cette année et un temps automnal commençait à peine à s'installer. Les arbres du parc se paraient quand même de couleurs orangées, brunes et écarlates. On était le 31 octobre, ils avaient décidé de se rendre au parc pour fêter une journée particulière, celle où, trois ans plus tôt, Harry était entré dans leur vie. Les enfants n'en savaient rien bien sûr, ils étaient juste heureux de sortir un peu de la maison.

Mais elle, elle se souvenait avec émotion de la première vision qu'elle avait eu de celui qui allait devenir son fils cadet. Tout n'avait pas été simple, mais le bonheur que leur procurait ce petit garçon valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Ils évitaient de trop sortir, par peur que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à Harry, ils avaient tellement peu d'informations sur ce qui pouvait le menacer qu'ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risques. De même, ils avaient préféré le faire passer pour un enfant qu'ils auraient adopté, plutôt que de dire la vérité, c'est à dire qu'il était leur neveu, et que ses parents étaient morts. Pétunia craignait en effet qu'on entende parler de son lien avec Lily, et donc qu'on comprenne que Harry était le fils des Potter. Ainsi, grâce aux relations de Vernon ils avaient pu créer un faux certificat d'adoption et avaient inventé une histoire comme quoi ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir avoir des enfants, et donc qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter un bébé juste avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que Pétunia était enceinte de Dudley, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur d'annuler l'adoption. Contre toutes attentes les gens ne posaient pas trop de questions. Il n'y avait que Marge, la sœur de Vernon, qui leur avait posé problème, ils lui avaient présenté Harry quelques mois après l'adoption :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? avait-elle dit, en regardant le bébé avec dégout.

-Marge, c'est Harry ! Le bébé dont nous t'avons parlé, nous l'avons adopté, tu le sais bien. Avait répondu Vernon.

-Oui je le sais ! Et je me demande encore comment vous avez pu faire ça ! Vous ne savez pas, peut-être est-ce le fils d'un délinquant, d'un criminel, ou alors peut-être qu'il est malformé, ou atteint d'une maladie génétique dont on ne vous a pas informé. Regardez-le, c'est un avorton, je parie qu'il ne passera pas l'hiver. Avait-elle ajouté avec un air dégouté. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu accepter cette situation sans protester Vernon, j'aurais cru que tu avais plus de bon sens que ça.

-N'exagérez pas belle-sœur, je vous en prie ! Etait intervenue Pétunia, indignée par ces propos agressifs. Cet enfant est en parfaite santé. Et vous savez bien pourquoi nous avons décidé d'adopter, je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir avoir un enfant et…

-Justement ! L'avais coupée Marge. Tout ça c'est de votre faute, je suis sure que c'était votre idée et à cause de vous mon pauvre frère se retrouve avec deux enfants à charge.

-D'ailleurs Marge. Etait intervenu Vernon, avant que la discussion ne dégénère. Et si nous allions voir Dudley, il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu tu sais.

-Bonne idée, au moins cet enfant est vraiment de la famille ! »

Depuis ce jour-là ils voyaient la sœur de Vernon moins souvent qu'avant, et à chaque fois qu'elle venait elle ignorait le pauvre Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

En fait, Marge n'avait pas tellement tort sur un point. Vernon avait été, dans les premiers temps, plus que réticent à garder l'enfant. Il avait cédé le premier soir car il était encore somnolent d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil, et parce qu'il voyait bien que sa femme était ébranlée par la mort de sa sœur. Mais les jours et semaines suivantes il avait beaucoup regretté sa décision.

Déjà, le petit pleurait énormément les premiers temps, dérangeant leur sommeil et celui de Dudley. C'était compréhensif vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : dans un lieu inconnu, avec des inconnus, ne voyant plus ses parents… Mais cela mettait les nerfs de Vernon à vif. Il avait décidé de laisser sa femme s'en occuper seule, pensant qu'elle se découragerait. Mais Pétunia n'avait pas abandonné. Elle avait pris la décision de garder Harry, elle l'assumerait ! Tous les soirs elle venait lui chanter une berceuse ou lui conter une histoire dans l'ancienne chambre d'amis, qui était maintenant celle de l'enfant. Elle restait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

C'était l'occasion pour elle de réfléchir à sa décision, mais aussi à la mort de sa sœur. Elle y pensa beaucoup durant ces soirées passées aux côtés de son neveu. Elle réalisa qu'elle en voulait toujours à Lily, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonnée pour aller dans sa fichue école de sorciers, et d'avoir ajouté à la famille une branche peu fréquentable, aux yeux de Pétunia qui craignait toujours un scandale. Qui sait si quelqu'un faisait un jour le lien entre les Dursley et les Potter ! Elle savait que cela ne plairait pas du tout à Vernon. Mais ce n'était pas une raisons pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée d'élever le fils de sa sœur.

Petit à petit Harry s'habitua à sa nouvelle famille et il cessa de pleurer. C'était en somme un enfant plutôt calme et obéissant, au contraire de Dudley qui faisait tourner en bourrique ses parents. Les deux petits eurent besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, puis ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, inventant des jeux à longueur de journée.

Mais Vernon n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Il faisait souvent des câlins et des bisous à Dudley, il lui arrivait de lui raconter des histoires quand il avait le temps, de l'emmener se promener au parc… Mais c'était toujours Pétunia qui s'occupait de Harry. C'était à peine si il acceptait de lui donner à manger.

En fait, le côté magique de l'enfant le répugnait, voir lui faisait peur. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bébé lui rappelait constamment qu'il appartenait à un autre monde. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle correspondait mais il se doutait qu'elle était liée à ceux qu'il appelait les dégénérés, ou les fous. Et quand il pensait que les pouvoirs de Harry commenceraient surement bientôt à se développer, cela l'effrayait.

Pourtant un soir, il fut bien obliger de faire face à ses responsabilités par rapport à l'enfant. Harry et Dudley avaient environ deux ans. Pétunia devait diner avec des amies. C'était une chose rare et Vernon ne voulait pas l'empêcher de sortir sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Harry. Il donna à manger aux enfants puis il les mit au lit en commençant par Dudley. Ensuite il s'occupa de l'autre, ainsi qu'il l'appelait souvent. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre de Harry, le petit se mit debout sur son lit et dit, de son langage de petit enfant :

« 'Stoire, 'il te plait ! »

Vernon comprit qu'il lui demandait de lui lire une histoire il hésita puis fit mine de quitter la chambre. Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent alors de larmes et il commença à renifler. Vernon, excédé, céda car il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter des pleurs toutes la soirée. Il prit donc un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de la chambre, s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à lire. C'était l'histoire du Vilain petit Canard. Il débuta avec un ton monocorde, mais petit à petit il se prit en quelque sorte au jeu et mit le ton. Quand il eut fini il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. C'est alors que Harry dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« 'Erci, Papa ».

Vernon se figea. Il savait que Harry appelait Pétunia « Maman » et, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il avait laissé faire car il comprenait que cela fasse plaisir à sa femme. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry puisse l'appeler Papa ! Il se rapprocha du berceau et contempla l'enfant déjà endormi. Il sentit une sorte de tendresse émerger en lui. Il comprit que ce petit était un enfant comme les autres, un orphelin qui avait besoin d'une vraie famille, qui l'accepte malgré sa différence. Un peu comme le petit canard de l'histoire.

Depuis ce soir-là Vernon changea d'attitude par rapport à Harry, cela ne se fit pas du jour au lendemain, c'était progressif : Il commença à lui donner à manger le soir, à lui ébouriffer les cheveux quand il rentrait du travail. Puis il accepta de lui lire des histoires, il le prenait sur ses genoux avec Dudley, le câlinait de plus en plus. Enfin, il commença à parler de lui en l'appelant « mon fils » ou « mon petit garçon ». Pétunia comprit alors qu'il l'avait vraiment accepté.

Et aujourd'hui leur fils cadet avait 4 ans. Ils n'avaient jamais été recontactés par des personnes du monde de la sorcellerie et ne s'en portaient que mieux. Ils espéraient que cela dure toujours.

Pétunia sortit de ses pensées et regarda son mari qui était à côté d'elle, sur le banc. Il lui sourit. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voie de Dudley crier « HARRY ! ». Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête vers le terrain de jeux et virent leur fils basculer du haut d'une plateforme.

Vernon se précipita vers ses enfants alors que Pétunia restait figée de stupeur sur le banc. Puis elle prit ses esprits et couru à sa suite.

Dudley pleurait et accusait un autre enfant, qui semblait abasourdi, d'avoir fait tomber son frère. Tout cela semblait résulter d'une dispute enfantine. Harry était inconscient dans les bras de Vernon.

Pétunia était terrorisée, et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Et si il s'était blessé à la tête ? Il pourrait tomber dans le coma ou pire ! Oh non pitié, pas son petit garçon !

Mais Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, il semblait indemne et s'en tirerait surement avec une grosse bosse. Il tourna la tête vers Pétunia et lui sourit doucement :

« Maman, je crois… ça va.

Le soulagement explosa dans la tête de Pétunia, elle rendit son sourire à son fils et dit :

-Oui Harry, ça va »

J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. Et puis je suis dans les bras de Papa ! Alors rien ne peut m'arriver de mal ! En plus Maman me regarde en souriant, j'adore quand Maman sourit. Je suis heureux avec ma famille. C'est une belle journée.


	3. Birthday Party !

Kikou =),

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère grandement qu'il va vous plaire !

Un très très très grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir . Pour ceux qui sont des inscrits je répondrai par MP, et pour les autres :

Ambre : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : Merci ! Tu es mon premier reviewer ^^. A bientôt !

Merci à Livai Ackerman et Mad'Eyes Fol'œil pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leur favoris !

Et merci à tous ceux qui la suivent !

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

C'était un jour de fête au 4 Privet Drive. Pour fêter les six ans de Harry et de Dudley, les Dursley avaient décidé d'inviter les enfants du quartier et leurs parents à une grande Birthday Party.

Pétunia souhaitait en effet organiser ce genre d'événement depuis bien longtemps. C'était une occasion pour eux de se faire bien voir parmi leurs voisins, Pétunia voulait ainsi entretenir leur image de famille parfaite, et surtout Normale. Des rumeurs avaient déjà circulé lors de l'adoption de Harry, pas question qu'ils soient en plus accusés de ne pas être ouverts ou accueillants. Et puis leurs invités seraient obligés de leur rendre la pareille en les invitants à leurs propres réceptions, c'était la moindre des choses, et adorait ce genre de fête de quartier.

Comme les garçons étaient nés à quelques semaines d'intervalles, ils avaient choisis une date intermédiaire. C'était une belle journée de Juillet, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient, la journée idéale quoi !

Ils avaient décidés de faire les choses en grand, les enfants étaient scotchés devant des spectacles de Clown et les animations comme chasse au trésor ou pêche à la ligne recevaient beaucoup de succès. Ils avaient une vingtaine d'invités. Vernon était parti avec les hommes pour leur montrer sa nouvelle acquisition automobile : l'un des derniers modèles sortis ! Pétunia quant à elle occupait les femmes de ces messieurs.

Elles sirotaient de la citronnade, à l'ombre d'un grand parasol tout en surveillant les enfants du coin de l'œil. Leur conversation portait sur tout et n'importe quoi :

« Vous savez bien de qui je parle non ? Oui c'est ça, Madame Smith ! Et bien figurez-vous que... » Elles baissaient d'un ton, prenaient des airs de cachottières et chuchotaient quelques secrets inavouables sur ceux ou celles qui n'étaient pas présents.

Ou encore :

« Ah qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! Quel âge a-t-il déjà ? Vraiment ? Cela ne me rajeunit pas ! D'ailleurs je me sens vieille ces derniers temps... » Et ces dames s'empressaient de se rassurer mutuellement sur leurs rides qui ne se voyaient pas du tout, ou sur la bonne mine qu'elles avaient, tout en pensant naturellement le contraire. Pétunia souriait à tout cela d'un air distrait.

Elle appréciait la compagnie de ces femmes, même si elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Vernon quand il les qualifiait de commères. Échanger des banalités ou des rumeurs la détendait. Il y a quelques années elle considérait même ses voisines comme ses meilleures amies ! Mais après l'adoption de Harry, ces même femmes l'avaient regardée avec suspicion et elle s'était retrouvée au centre de ces rumeurs qu'elle répandait elle-même autrefois. Elles avaient en effet le même avis que Marge, la sœur de Vernon, à propos de l'enfant. Cela n'avait donc pas été une période facile pour Pétunia qui s'était sentie vraiment seule. Mais petit à petit les rumeurs s'étaient taries, et Harry avait séduit tout le monde dans le quartier avec son sourire et ses bonnes manières. Désormais celles qui l'avaient critiqué ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur l'enfant adorable qu'il était. Dudley n'était pas non plus en reste et ces dames félicitaient Pétunia pour l'apparente bonne santé de son fils.

Mais Pétunia ne pouvait pas oublier cette période de solitude et prenait désormais un peu de distance, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de converser avec joie sur la dernière rumeur du quartier, même si elle s'abstenait désormais d'en lancer elle-même.

Maintenant que cinq ans c'était écoulée depuis l'adoption du petit garçon, sans qu'ils n'entendent parler du monde de la magie, ou qu'ils ne constatent un danger direct pour Harry, ils avaient relâché leur surveillance et donnaient plus de libertés aux enfants. Pétunia les emmenait donc beaucoup plus au parc et au terrain de jeu qui se trouvaient non loin de la maison. C'était là que Harry et Dudley avaient rencontrés leurs premiers amis.

Contre toutes attentes les deux garçons, pourtant très proches, n'avaient pas les mêmes compagnons de jeu.

Le meilleur ami de Dudley était Piers Polkiss, un voisin, et ils avaient tous les deux tendance à aller vers des garçons plus âgés qu'eux pour apprendre les meilleures bêtises à faire. Même si d'après Pétunia et Vernon c'était juste que leur fils était si mature, qu'il préférait aller vers ses aînés.

Harry, lui, avait tout d'abord rencontré Paul Martin, un petit garçon de son âge avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Mais celle avec qui il était inséparable était Lina Dartmoor. Dans le quartier on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Lina était une toute petite fille, elle avait un an de moins que Harry mais débordait de vitalité. Ses parents avaient emménagé à Privet Drive un an plus tôt. Dès son arrivée elle s'était précipitée au terrain de jeu et, dédaignant les autres petites filles et leurs poupées, elle s'était intégrée au groupe des garçons qui construisaient des murailles, en prévision d'une attaque d'extraterrestres, dans le bac à sable. Harry avait tout de suite admiré le culot de cette fille qui n'avait pas hésité alors que lui, trop timide, n'osait pas participer au jeu. Voyant cela elle était venue vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui avait pris la main pour le pousser à venir jouer. Il s'était laissé faire.

Harry était donc très heureux le jour de la fête, Pétunia avait bien sûr invité Lina, Paul et leurs parents et les trois enfants s'amusaient comme des fous. Dudley était avec Piers, quelques autres garçons et Nathan Dartmoor, le grand frère de Lina. C'était le plus âgé de la bande, il avait huit ans. Les deux groupes étaient situés un peu à l'écart de la dizaine d'autres enfants qui étaient présents et qui regardaient désormais un spectacle de magie. Dudley chuchotait avec ses amis d'un air de conspirateur. Il se dirigea vers Harry :

« Eh frérot ! Tu voudrais pas venir avec nous ?

-Eu... Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Répondit Harry, présentant un mauvais coup.

-Viens par-là, je vais t'expliquer... dit Dudley en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Paul et Lina peuvent venir ?

-Paul oui, si il est discret, mais Lina est trop petite...

-Ehh, intervint la petite brune, je suis pas PETITE !

-Chuuuut ! Tu vas tout faire rater !

-Si elle ne vient pas je ne viens pas, tu le sais frérot. Dit Harry, posément.

-Oké, Oké... Mais Nathan ne va pas être content.

-On s'en fiche de mon frère. » Répondit Lina d'un air indigné.

Les quatre enfants se dirigèrent vers le reste de la bande.

« Alors je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on a prévu, commença Dudley.

-Ce n'est pas une bêtise au moins ? Demanda Paul d'un air inquiet.

-Toi le froussard tais toi ! Intervint Nathan.

-Eh du calme ! S'écria Harry. Vas-y Dudley, continue.

-En fait on voudrait fouiller les affaires du magicien pour voir si il aurait pas des pétards, ça pourrait être drôle non ?

-Je ne sais pas... Harry hésitait, il était tenté, c'était un garçon très sage en apparence mais il n'hésitait pas à faire quelques petites bêtises sans grande importance de temps en temps, il était très espiègle. Mais là cela ressemblait à une grosse bêtise ! Et Harry ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore Lina intervint :

-Mais vous êtes que des gros débiles ! Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches et l'air sévère, comme si elle imitait sa mère lorsqu'elle la grondait, déjà ça marchera jamais car ses affaires sont à découvert et que les mamans nous surveillent. Elle désigna le cercle de Pétunia d'un coup de tête. En plus, vous voulez faire quoi avec les pétards, vous avez du feu peut être ?

-Lina tais-toi ! Dit Nathan d'un air exaspéré, tu n'y connais rien ! »

Alors que Lina allait lui répondre, elle fut interrompue par Pétunia qui appelait Harry et Dudley :

« Les garçons ! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Dudley se précipita vers sa mère, oubliant pour un temps l'histoire des pétards, et Harry le suivit, secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre parti entre son frère et sa meilleure amie.

Sur la table se trouvaient deux gros tas de paquets de toutes les couleurs. Les garçons étaient gâtés, sacs de billes, voitures télécommandées, jeux vidéo... Il y avait de tout ! Harry était surtout content des livres qu'il avait reçu, il commençait à peine à apprendre à lire mais il adorait regarder les images des bouquins et inventer des histoires de sorciers, de royaumes lointains et de chevaliers courageux.

Il fut très surpris quand il vit qu'il avait reçu un gros paquet de la part de la tante Marge, voilà qui était rare ! Il l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit... Une panoplie complète de cahiers et de crayons d'écolier de basse qualité.

« Oh Harry, tu as vu comme ta tante est gentille, elle se soucie de ton apprentissage ! Dit Pétunia d'un faux air enjoué.

Harry grimaça, peu convaincu. Il allait entrer à l'école primaire avec Dudley en Septembre suivant, il était étonnant que la tante Marge s'en souvienne mais ce n'était sûrement pas ses cahiers qui allaient servir. Pétunia avait bien sûr déjà préparé avec soin les fournitures de ses deux garçons, elle appréhendait le moment ou ses deux petits anges allaient la quitter en quelque sorte. Elle se savait pathétique mais elle espérait que le mois d'Août allait passer très lentement.

Après l'ouverture des paquets c'était l'heure du gâteau. Harry s'assit sur l'herbe un peu à l'écart avec Paul et Lina. Ils bavardaient tranquillement sur divers sujets quand Paul posa une question qui lui triturait la tête depuis un bon moment :

« Dit Harry, pourquoi tu ressembles pas à tes parents et à ton frère ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui répondit l'enfant, surpris. Il ne s'était en effet jamais demandé s'il ressemblait à sa famille.

-Ben... Paul semblait mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas moi, tu es brun et tu as des lunettes, alors que ta maman et ton papa sont blonds, et Dudley aussi.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Je ne suis pas obligée d'être pareil que mon frère non ?

-Oui mais... C'est bizarre quand même. Et puis ta cicatrice tu sais d'où elle vient ?

Harry porta la main à son front.

-Oui ! Je suis tombé quand j'étais petit, je suis même allé à l'hôpital ! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas...

-Justement, tes parents t'ont dit ça mais peut-être qu'ils t'ont mentis non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Harry en commençant à s'énerver. Mes parents ne me mentent pas !

-Ne t'énervent pas, dit Paul, hésitant. C'est juste que j'ai entendu mes parents parler d'enfant adopté en parlant de toi...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Cria Harry. Et tes parents sont bêtes. Il se mit debout et s'en alla en courant.

-Harry ! Cria Lina en le suivant. »

Elle le rejoignit derrière la maison, des larmes couraient sur ses joues.

« Harry, commença-t-elle...

-Il dit n'importe quoi. La coupa le garçon en reniflant.

-Oui, et tu le sais mieux que lui alors arrête de pleurer ! En plus je dois te donner mon cadeau !

-Ton cadeau ? Dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde... »

Elle sortit de sa poche un galet un peu plus grand que la paume de sa main. Il était plat et lisse et elle avait peint un grand soleil dessus. Elle le tendit à Harry.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plus plaisir qu'un sac de bille. Je l'ai trouvé la dernière fois qu'on est allé à la mer. Comme je sais que tu n'y vas pas souvent j'ai voulu te ramener quelque chose de là-bas.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry en prenant le galet. Il était très ému et touché. Son chagrin était déjà un peu oublié. Il s'avança pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue de la petite fille. Ils rougirent tous les deux.

-Bon ben... Et si on allait surveiller nos frères, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises ! Et essaye de pardonner à Paul... Il était juste trop curieux.

-On verra ! »

Ils retournèrent vers la fête.

Le soir, les invités rentrés chez eux et le jardin nettoyé Pétunia coucha ses deux garçons.

« Bonne nuit mon chéri, dit-elle en embrassant le front de Dudley.

-Bonne nuit maman, c'était vraiment super aujourd'hui !

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Harry et s'avança vers le lit. Voyant que le garçon avait l'air préoccupé elle lui demanda :

« Harry qu'y a-t-il ? Quelques chose n'as pas été aujourd'hui ?

-Non, Non, c'était super !

-Mais quelque chose ne va pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, rien, répondit le petit garçon. C'est juste que... Maman, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressemble pas à Papa et à toi ? Et pourquoi les gens disent que je suis adopté ? Maman dis-moi la vérité ! »

Pétunia sentit son cœur se serrer... Il y a des années elle s'était promis de répondre la vérité lorsque son petit garçon lui poserait cette question. Désormais elle n'était plus sure de rien, que faire ?


	4. Qui suis-je ?

Coucou ! Voilà enfin la suite… Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard accumulé. C'est difficile de tout concilier et les cours prennent beaucoup de place ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 3 :

Pétunia soupira et regarda le petit garçon.

« Harry... C'est une longue histoire... Le visage de l'enfant devint immédiatement angoissé, il avait tant espéré que sa mère lui assure de suite qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il était Harry Dursley et personne d'autre.

-Maman, Je veux comprendre ! Vous m'avez mentis ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Non mon chéri ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que... Écoute, ton père et Dudley doivent aussi participer à cette conversation. Descends dans le salon, je vais les chercher. »

Harry descendit les escaliers et alla s'asseoir dans le sofa. Il sentait une grosse boule dans son ventre, il avait tellement peur ! Dans sa main fermée il tenait le galet que Lina lui avait offert, quelques heures plus tôt.

Pétunia s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le couloir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait tellement redouté cette conversation et désormais... Elle ne concevait pas de mentir à Harry, elle devait lui dire la vérité. Mais en elle, quelque chose remuait, quelque chose de mauvais. La rancune ancienne et tenace qu'elle avait envers sa sœur n'était jamais morte. Pour elle Lily l'avait trahie, toujours, elle avait emporté leur amitié de sœurs, elle lui avait volé l'amour de leurs parents, elle lui avait volé la réussite à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Harry était comme un baume sur ces blessures anciennes. La seule chose que sa sœur lui avait offerte, même si c'était en mourant. Maintenant elle devait expliquer à Harry qui était sa mère, la lui décrire peut être. Elle ne voulait pas que l'enfant, son enfant, change son regard sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme sa tante, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit Lily comme sa mère. Ce serait comme si sa sœur lui volait une dernière chose. Mais après tout il ne connaissait pas Lily, du moins il n'en avait aucun souvenirs. Quel mal cela ferait-il qu'elle noircisse un peu le tableau ? Quel mal cela ferait-il qu'elle décrive Lily comme une femme égoïste, qui n'avait même pas su protéger sa famille ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ?

Alors que ces réflexions lui traversaient l'esprit, l'image de sa sœur lui revint en tête, celle qu'elle avait toujours gardée au fond d'elle-même. Celle d'une petite fille aux yeux d'un vert intense, brillants, joueurs. Aux cheveux roux sombre, secoués par le vent. En ce temps-là Lily admirait encore Pétunia. Elle la suivait partout. La grande sœur faisait semblant de s'en plaindre, mais au fond, elle adorait ça. Mais quand la Lettre était arrivée...

Pétunia soupira. Sa sœur n'était pas égoïste, c'était elle qui l'était. Mais cela ne changerait rien qu'elle le soit encore un peu plus. Après tout Lily était morte ! Oui, Harry apprendrait peut être ses origines biologiques, mais elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne change pas de regard sur Vernon et elle, elle ferait en sorte qu'il les considère toujours comme ses parents. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait le sentiment que Lily aurait compris. Mais c'était peut être uniquement elle qui tentait de se départir de sa culpabilité.

Elle entra tout d'abord dans la chambre de Dudley. Son fils était en train de jouer sous sa couette à la Game boy qu'il venait de recevoir. Normalement il n'en avait pas le droit, mais Pétunia n'avait pas le cœur à le rouspéter. Elle l'appela doucement et lui dit de descendre dans le salon. Il prit un air interrogateur mais descendit sans insister. Il était trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait disputer pour la console.

Ensuite, elle rejoignit sa chambre où Vernon se préparait pour aller se coucher. Elle s'assit sur le lit alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

« Les enfants sont couchés ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas tout à fait...

-Comment ça ? Dit-il en se retournant.

-Vernon... Harry m'a posé des questions... Il semble qu'il ait entendu des conversations parlant de son adoption. Il veut savoir.

-Tu veux dire... Il veut savoir qui sont ses parents ?

-Oui. Enfin il veut déjà savoir s'il a réellement été adopté. J'ai préféré lui dire de descendre dans le salon et venir te prévenir, nous devons mener cette conversation tous ensembles !

-Mais... Tu veux lui dire la vérité ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Vernon, lui mentir ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-C'est toi qui choisit sur ce point-là, dit-il en la regardant gravement, mais veux-tu lui dire tout la vérité ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Répondit sa femme, en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Eh bien je parle de la magie bien sûr ! Il avait dit le mot avec répugnance, avec dégoût.

-Oh, je vois... » Dit-elle, interloquée. En fait elle avait complètement oublié cet aspect-là de la question. Elle avait tout simplement oublié que Harry était de nature magique. Après tout il n'en avait encore jamais manifesté les effets. Mais peut-être était-il encore trop jeune.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'il faut aussi lui en parler. Si sa magie se manifeste plus tard il ne comprendra pas pourquoi nous ne lui en avions pas parlé avant. Et puis c'est le moment propice pour lui expliquer qu'il ne devra pas l'utiliser !

-Sa magie... répéta-t-il, songeur. Tu as raison Pétunia, si on ne veut pas que ces satanés ''magiciens'' viennent nous le prendre, il faut lui expliquer tout de suite que cette ''chose'' qu'il a en lui est mauvaise.

-Alors... Descendons si tu veux bien.

-Passe devant, j'arrive. »

Resté seul, Vernon finit de se préparer. Lui aussi avait redouté ce moment. Depuis que son cœur avait adopté Harry. Mais c'était surtout le côté magique qui le dérangeait. Comment réagirai l'enfant face à sa nature ? Et s'il concevait une admiration de ses parents biologiques ? Après tout, les livres d'histoires sont plein de sorciers et de magiciens qui sauvent et protègent des royaumes, comment faire en sorte que l'enfant abandonne son don ? Don qui correspondait plutôt à une tare selon Vernon. Il avait peur de cette chose, tout cela défiait la science ! Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à concevoir que des êtres possèdent des pouvoirs. De plus, cette fichue magie mettait tout le monde en danger. La mort de sa belle-sœur et de son mari l'avait prouvé. Ces sorciers était dangereux et, selon lui, il aurait mieux fallut les mettre tous hors d'état de nuire ! Mais quand il pensait de cette façon, l'image de son fils, de Harry, lui venait à l'esprit. Comment cet enfant aurait-il pu être dangereux ? Il savait qu'il portait cette tare, cette maladie. Mais il pensait pouvoir le ''soigner'', il suffisait de lui montrer que cette ''chose'' apportait le malheur. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité !

Enfin il rejoignit le reste de sa famille dans le salon. Dudley était sur un fauteuil, et Pétunia était assise aux côtés de Harry, sur le sofa. Vernon remarqua qu'elle avait fait des chocolats chauds aux garçons. Harry n'y avait pas touché. Vernon s'assit sur le second fauteuil. Il commença :

« Harry, mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas Papa, on m'a dit... J'ai entendu des gens parler d'adoption... Et puis je ne vous ressemble pas, physiquement je veux dire. On m'a dit que vous m'aviez menti...

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Dit Vernon, énervé.

-Peu importe ! Intervint Pétunia. Mon chéri, nous sommes là pour répondre à tes questions.

-De toute façon celui qui t'as dit ça est stupide ! Ça se voit que tu es mon frère quand même ! Dit Dudley, se mêlant de la conversation. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le garçon. Il compara ses cheveux bruns avec ceux de son frère, blonds. Son visage fin avec celui plus rond de Dudley. Leur carrure était également très différente. Il leva donc un sourcil dubitatif.

-Bon, ok on se ressemble pas beaucoup, se reprit Dudley, mais tu es mon frère, un point c'est tout !

-C'est à vous que je pose la question, est-ce que je suis votre fils ? Dit Harry, se tournant vers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents.

-Bien sûr que tu es notre fils, la parenté ne se résume pas à la conception d'un enfant ! Mais... Il est vrai que tu n'es pas notre fils naturel. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai porté dans mon ventre. Répondit Pétunia.

-Ah... Je vois... Harry avait l'air totalement désespéré. En fait il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

-Harry, ne fait pas cette tête, intervint Vernon, nous t'aimons tu le sais bien !

-Oui mais... Vous comptiez me le cacher jusqu'à quand ? Répondit le garçon, se retranchant derrière la colère.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu le demandes Harry, dit doucement Pétunia, si nous avions décidé de prendre l'initiative, ça n'aurait jamais été le bon moment ! Alors nous avons décidé d'attendre.

-Je crois que je comprends, dit Harry d'une tout petite voix. Mais alors... Pourquoi vous m'avez adopté ?

-Harry écoute moi bien d'accord, tu ne dois pas m'interrompre. Dit Pétunia.

-D'accord Maman. Il avait utilisé ce qualificatif tout naturellement et se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement utiliser ce terme, la boule dans son ventre s'accentua.

-Tu es le fils de Lily et de James Potter. Ces noms ne te disent rien, bien entendu, Lily est... était ma sœur. James était son mari, je ne le connaissais pas bien je ne l'ai vu que très rarement. Un soir, je t'ai trouvé devant la porte, dans des couvertures. J'ai très vite compris qui tu étais car j'ai reconnu certain traits de ma sœur en toi. Il y avait aussi une lettre, elle expliquait que Lily et son mari étaient... étaient morts. Ils avaient été... Assassinés. Et la Lettre disait que j'étais la seule à pouvoir m'occuper de toi, à pouvoir te protéger. Car les assassins de tes parents constituaient un danger pour toi, ils auraient pu chercher à te récupérer.

-Mais qui m'avait amené là ? Et comment étaient mes parents ? Tu peux me décrire ma mère ? Et qui les a assassinés ? Harry était plein de questions.

-Doucement s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas qui t'avais amené ici, j'ai supposé que c'était des amis de tes parents. Leur assassin... Harry écoute moi, ce que je vais te dire est assez incroyable, mais c'est la vérité je te le promets. Tes parents étaient des sorciers.

-Des sorciers ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Tes parents avaient certains pouvoirs, ils pouvaient faire des choses étranges. Il y a plusieurs personnes comme eux... Et on les appelle des sorciers.

-Mais... C'est incroyable ! Harry était estomaqué.

-J'aurais plutôt dit effroyable ! Écoute-moi Harry, ce ''don'' ne leur a apporté que des problèmes. A cause de ça ma sœur s'est éloignée de moi. Nos parents étaient normaux, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait ces pouvoirs. Mais elle a dû aller étudier loin dans une école spéciale. Et elle a changé. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma sœur. Elle était hautaine avec moi, comme si le fait que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs la rendait supérieure. Pétunia avait dit tout cela d'une traite, elle était essoufflée. En un sens elle avait laissé parler ses sentiments, mêlés de rancœur.

-Mais...

-Et puis c'est leur fichue magie qui a entrainé leur assassinat. Celui qui les a assassinés était un sorcier, apparemment puissant. Tes parents et plusieurs autres personnes s'opposaient à lui car il voulait plus de pouvoirs. En un sens il était comme tous ces dégénérés, pour lui les sorciers étaient supérieurs et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs devaient disparaitre... tu vois ce que la possession de cette magie entraîne !

-Et mes parents...

-Cet homme les a tués car ils s'opposaient à lui, alors même qu'ils t'avaient toi, qu'ils devaient te protéger. Je n'ai pas pardonné ma sœur pour cela, pour t'avoir exposé au danger alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Et ils t'ont laissé seul.

-Mais ils auraient pu ne pas mourir ?

-Pour moi oui, ils leur suffisaient de vivre normalement, sans magie, sans cette recherche de gloire...

-Je vois... Mais pourquoi moi j'ai survécu ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, vraiment pas. Mais je ne peux que remercier le ciel que tu sois là !

-Merci, Harry fit un léger sourire, mais alors mes parents... Ils n'étaient pas très très gentils.

-Je ne dirais pas ça mon chéri, je les trouve plutôt inconscients. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! En tout cas, il faut que tu comprennes une chose, la magie est mauvaise ! Et si tu l'utilises, tu seras en grand danger ! Les amis de celui qui a tué tes parents pourraient te retrouver, ils te cherchent ! C'est en tout cas ce que disait la lettre.

-Que j'utilise la magie ? Par ce que j'en serais capable ? Le garçon n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là. Il se sentait excité, mais un peu refroidit par ce que Pétunia lui avait dit sur ce don.

-Eh bien... Je suppose que oui ! Après tout tes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Mais rappelles toi ! Il ne faut pas que tu l'utilises ! De plus, il se pourrait qu'a tes 11 ans des sorciers viennent te chercher pour t'emmener loin de nous, dans leur école, tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Non surtout pas !

-Alors, si on leur dit que tu n'utilises pas la magie peut être qu'ils te laisseront tranquille.

-Je comprends... Je te promets que je ne l'utiliserai pas ! Et...

-Et moi ? Le coupa Dudley. J'ai de la magie ou pas ?

-Non mon chéri, dit Pétunia, surprise, bien sûr que non !

-Et pourquoi ? Je veux être comme Harry moi !

-Mais, Dudlichounet chéri, je viens de dire que la magie est mauvaise !

-Je m'en fiche, si il le fait je veux le faire aussi ! Et il partit en courant vers les escaliers.

C'est alors que Pétunia reconnu la même jalousie que celle qui l'avait animée des années plus tôt, quand Lily avait reçu la Lettre.

-Vernon, occupe-toi de Harry s'il te plaît. Je dois aller parler à Dudley. Harry, mon chéri, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non. »

Harry et Vernon restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis Vernon pris la parole :

« Mon garçon, tu as bien compris n'est-ce-pas ? La magie...

-Est mauvaise, oui je comprends bien. Je ne l'utiliserai pas je te le promets ! Est-ce-que tu connaissais mes pa... Lily et James ? Se reprit Harry. Il avait décidé d'appeler ses parents biologiques par leurs prénoms.

-Eh bien non, pas vraiment. Lily et Pétunia étaient en froid.

-Et Maman a quand même accepté de s'occuper de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle ne pouvait pas te laisser, elle a un trop grand cœur.

-Et toi ?

-Moi... Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à sa décision. Cette nuit-là, son regard avait changé, pour elle tu étais un cadeau. Et un signe, le signe que notre vie allait changer. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux me supplier... Tu sais, sa sœur, Lily, l'avait profondément blessée. Et ce mal teintait toutes ses actions. C'est un peu complexe pour toi, mais tu comprendras peut être un jour. Mais quand elle t'a vu, tu as soigné ce mal. D'ailleurs je me souviens que la naissance Dudley l'avait déjà un peu atténué. Vous étiez ses deux soleils ! Harry je te dis ça car il faut que tu comprennes que tu as changé notre vie, et en bien ! C'était très dur au début, et par ce que tu portes cette... tare qu'est la magie, j'avais du mal à t'accepter. Mais c'était par ce que je craignais de te perdre à cause de ça ! Désormais tu es notre enfant, nous te protégerons.

-Merci Papa ! »

Harry vint se blottir contre Vernon, et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Pétunia arrive. Elle avait réussi à parler avec Dudley. Et elle pensait l'avoir convaincu que la particularité d'Harry n'était pas un avantage, mais une sorte de maladie.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit mon chéri !

-Bonne nuit Maman ! »

Le cœur de Pétunia fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit qu'il la considérait toujours comme sa mère. Elle était rassurée et elle rejoignit Vernon pour aller se coucher.

Harry était calme, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout cela était si extraordinaire ! C'est alors que sa porte s'ouvrit doucement et que Dudley entra sur la pointe des pieds.

« Harry, tu dors ?

-Non... Je n'arrive pas...

-Je peux venir ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Dudley ramena sa couette au pied du lit de son frère et s'assit dessus.

-Je voulais te dire... Maman m'a expliqué que tu étais en danger et... Je veux que tu saches que je te protégerais toujours ! Je vais devenir assez fort pour me battre même contre des magiciens ! Comme ça ils ne pourront pas t'emmener !

-Merci Dudley, dit Harry. Les mots de son frère lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il se sentait même rassuré.

-Et puis, chuchota Dudley, tu pourras toujours m'apprendre un peu de magie, pour que je puisse mieux te protéger !

-Je ne veux pas l'utiliser... Mais pour qu'on se protège... On verra ! Au fait Dudley...

-Oui ?

-Tu peux rester ici cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr petit frère ! »

Dudley s'installa plus confortablement au pied du lit de Harry. Celui-ci tendit sa main à son frère. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, mains dans la main.

Quand Pétunia entra dans la chambre d'Harry, au matin, elle sentit le bonheur l'inonder. Ses deux anges étaient si beaux ! Elle fit le vœu que ce bonheur dure éternellement.

Mais ça n'était pas si simple.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. Alors, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous trouverons que les enfants sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour une discussion comme ça, et que Harry fait preuve d'une maturité un peu trop grande pour son âge. Pour moi Harry est mature de nature, et il est capable de comprendre cette discussion, même s'il n'en saisi pas tous les aspects.

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Fichue magie !

Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre 5 (d'ailleurs dans le précédent chapitre j'avais fait une erreur en écrivant que c'était le chapitre 3, sauf si on considère que le chapitre 1 était un prologue… Bref, on s'en fiche, faites comme vous voulez !). Merci à toutes vos reviews qui me donnent du courage et qui me font toujours plaisir ! Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et à ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci à vous chers lecteurs tout court ^^.

J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël !

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, j'ai écrit un OS : « Juste un peu de temps… », autour des personnages de Lily et Severus, et je l'ai écrit en tant que cadeau de Noël pour mes lecteurs, et comme c'est vous mes lecteurs… Allez jeter un coup d'œil si vous avez le temps !

Chapitre 5 : Fichue magie !

La magie de Harry se manifesta pour la première fois lors du septième anniversaire des garçons. La tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon, avait été invitée à cette occasion. Comme à son habitude, et durant tout son séjour, elle avait chouchouté Dudley et ignoré Harry. Et quand elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence, elle émettait des commentaires désagréables sur sa tenue ou ses manières. Comme il y était habitué depuis tout petit, Harry ne faisait pas attention à son dédain. Mais il arrivait quand même qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Même s'il comprenait désormais que Marge ne supportait pas tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Or à ses yeux, un enfant adopté, surtout par une famille comme les Dursley, était quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle était restée une semaine chez les Dursley.

La veille du départ de Marge, Pétunia prépara un diner particulièrement élaboré. Elle mit la table sur la terrasse car la soirée d'été était douce. A la fin du repas, les deux garçons commençaient à s'agiter et Vernon leur donna l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans le jardin. Molaire, le bouledogue de Marge était couché à ses pieds, un os entre les dents. Alors que les garçons s'éloignaient, Marge rappela Dudley :

« Dudlichounet ! Viens donc voir par là. Pour te récompenser de tes bonnes manières je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose. Regarde donc ce magasine et choisit ce qui te plait ! »

Dudley, comblé, se plongea dans le magasine de jouets. En attendant qu'il fasse son choix, Marge se pencha vers son chien pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle dut considérer qu'il avait besoin d'exercice car elle prit son os et le lança vers le jardin.

« Allez mon Molaire, va chercher ! » Puis, s'adressant à Pétunia et à Vernon, elle prit un ton attendri et dit : « Ce chien est adorable, mes autres chiens aussi, bien entendu mais je ne pourrais pas me séparer de celui-là. En plus, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Le molosse s'était élancé à la poursuite de son bien. L'os était retombé aux pieds de Harry qui le prit, étonné, n'ayant pas vu Marge le lancer. A la vue du garçon le chien s'arrêta net. Il se mit à grogner et retroussa ses babines dégoulinant de salive. Harry, effrayé, lâcha l'os. Mais cela ne sembla pas calmer le molosse. L'enfant se souvint que les chiens de Marge lui avaient toujours manifesté de l'aversion, comme s'ils suivaient l'avis de leur maitresse, et cela ne contribua pas à le rassurer. Doucement il fit quelques pas en arrière et lança un regard implorant vers ses parents, mais ceux-ci étaient en train de parler avec animation et n'avaient pas remarqué la scène. C'est alors que Molaire s'élança en aboyant à la poursuite du garçon. Harry se mit à courir vers le seul arbre du jardin, et, quand il l'atteignit, se mit à grimper dans l'espoir d'échapper au chien en furie. Il y arrivait difficilement et le molosse gagnait du terrain. Sur la terrasse Marge ne semblait pas pressée de rappeler son chien et observait la scène, il sembla même à Harry qu'elle souriait d'un air méchant. Pétunia courait pour rejoindre son fils mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour éloigner le chien. Harry atteignit enfin la première branche solide de l'arbre et tenta de s'y asseoir de manière stable mais il n'était pas très haut et le chien s'était mis à sauter vers lui en grognant. L'enfant, paniqué, regardait autour de lui pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour résoudre sa situation inconfortable. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une grosse branche morte au pied de l'arbre. Si seulement il réussissait à l'attraper assez vite cela lui permettrait de se défendre et, peut-être, de réussir à faire fuir le chien ! Mais Harry ne voyait pas comment faire pour l'atteindre, s'il descendait ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres le chien pourrait l'attraper. Désespéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il sentit la peur l'envahir, elle noya tous ses sens et il failli lâcher prise.

C'est alors que la branche s'éleva dans les airs, comme animée par sa propre volonté, et se dirigea vers le molosse. Elle se mit à battre l'air devant lui et à le repousser vers la terrasse. Le chien, gémissant, courut vers sa maitresse et s'allongea à ses pieds. La branche retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté, tout le monde restait bouche bée, les yeux levés vers Harry qui, lui-même, était stupéfait. Pétunia s'avança vers lui et lui tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre de l'arbre. Il s'y abandonna, reconnaissant, et se mit à pleurer. Elle lui parla doucement :

« Chut mon chéri, tout va bien maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai plus ce chien s'approcher. »

Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la terrasse. D'une voix froide elle s'adressa à Marge :

« Votre chien à bien failli blesser Harry, et vous n'avez rien fait pour intervenir. Mon fils est terrorisé. Je vous saurais gré de garder ce monstre attaché désormais, et d'éviter de l'apporter lors de vos prochaines visites.

-Vous plaisantez Pétunia j'espère ! Répondit-elle d'un ton indigné. Tout est de la faute de ce mioche. Molaire n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça s'il ne l'avait pas provoqué. De plus… Elle hésita puis continua d'un ton incertain. De plus, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais ce délinquant a attaqué mon pauvre petit chou avec un branche, je suis sure qu'il l'a blessé. Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Il était sur l'arbre et la branche était par terre…

-Vous avez une mauvaise vue tout simplement ! L'interrompit Pétunia. Harry s'est servi d'une branche qui était sur l'arbre pour se défendre contre votre bête. Vous étiez éloignée depuis la terrasse, il est normal que vous n'ayez pas bien vu. Si vous vous étiez approchée pour rappeler votre sale bête, cela ne serait pas arrivé !

-Ça suffit ! Intervint Vernon. Marge, vient avec moi. Tu prendras bien un verre pour te remettre de tes émotions ? Mais je voudrais également que tu tiennes ce chien en laisse. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille dévaster notre jardin. Pétunia, dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme, tu veux bien t'occuper de Harry ?

-Bien entendu, viens mon chéri…

-Attends Vernon ! Ce sale gosse a attaqué mon pauvre petit Molaire et tu laisses passer ça ? Je ne dis pas que tu l'éduques mal, mais il a tout l'air d'un délinquant dans l'âme et quand ils sont faits de ce moule là il faut être ferme avec eux…

-Marge, tu n'as pas d'enfants, moi j'en ai deux. Et je sais que Harry n'aurait jamais agressé ton chien. Répondis son frère.

-Puisque je te dis que Molaire n'aurait jamais attaqué personne sans provocation ! Il a dû lui lancer des cailloux ou quelque chose comme ça. Renchérit-elle en jetant un regard accusateur vers Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre. C'est alors que Dudley intervint :

-Non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu comment c'était et c'est ton chien qui a commencé à grogner sur Harry, Tata. Harry ne l'aurais jamais attaqué je te jure ! »

Marge lui lançant un regard presque blessé, comme si l'enfant l'avait trahi. Puis reprenant de la contenance elle dit :

« Très bien, puisque tout le monde semble contre moi, croyez ce que vous voulez ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand la police vous le ramènera dans quelques années. Vernon, je veux bien un verre s'il te plait. » Elle s'éloigna pour aller s'avachir sur une chaise.

Pétunia entraina Harry à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se laissa faire. Il était comme sans volonté et cela inquiéta sa mère. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Elle attendit de voir s'il voulait commencer à parler mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle dit alors doucement :

« Harry… Que s'est- il passé mon chéri ? J'ai cru voir… Mais je ne suis pas sure…

-Tu as bien vu je crois. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Je voulais faire partir le chien, j'ai vu la branche mais elle était tout en bas, j'avais très peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Et puis la branche a bougé, c'était comme si elle bougeait toute seule mais je savais que c'était moi qui la contrôlait. Je ne voulais pas attaquer Molaire mais je voulais qu'il parte ! Oh Maman, est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Il éclata en sanglots.

-Non mon petit, mon cher petit garçon. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu étais en danger et ton corps a réagi, ta… magie s'est déclenchée pour te protéger mais tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Mais, j'ai attaqué un être vivant avec Ça. Je suis dangereux ! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment contrôler, et si je vous avais attaqué après sans faire exprès ? Vous m'aviez dit que ce que j'avais en moi était mauvais et vous aviez raison.

-Peut-être mais toi tu n'es pas mauvais. Cette chose est dangereuse, c'est vrai. Mais au fil du temps tu sauras la retenir, tu sauras ne pas l'utiliser. Je te fais confiance mon chéri, tu n'es pas comme ces sorciers qui l'utilise pour faire le mal. Tu es quelqu'un de normal qui portes quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas. Et tu sauras contrôler tout ça, croit moi.

-Mais comment ? Tout à l'heure… J'avais tellement peur, je ne sentais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien et c'est à ce moment-là que ça est déclenché. Je ne saurais jamais la retenir ! Harry semblait découragé.

-On va trouver un moyen… Je pense que Ça se déclenchera si tu as peur ou si tu es en colère. Alors dans ces cas-là il faut que tu penses à autre chose… que tu détournes l'attention de ton esprit en quelques sortes. On pourrait te trouver une comptine que tu réciterais dans ta tête dans ces cas-là. Par exemple… Elle commença à réciter une comptine de son enfance :

_Am, stram, gram,_

_Pic et pic et colégram,_

_Bour et bour et ratatam,_

_Am, stram, gram_.

Ça te conviendrait ? »

Harry répéta la comptine à mi-voix, puis dans sa tête. Enfin, il acquiesça.

« D'accord Maman. Je suis un peu fatigué… je vais aller dormir je crois, c'est pas grave si je dis pas au revoir à la tante Marge ?

-Bien sûr que non, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi cette femme ne s'approcherait plus de toi. Bonne nuit mon chéri !

-Bonne nuit Maman ! »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Pétunia rejoignit Vernon dans leur chambre.

« Enfin seuls ! Soupira son mari.

-Oui, ta sœur est quelque peu… envahissante.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est ma sœur. Répondit Vernon, d'un ton résigné.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Dis-moi Pétunia, tu as pu parler avec Harry ?

-Oui, mon pauvre chéri était terrorisé.

-J'imagine, je n'ai moi-même jamais beaucoup apprécié les chiens de Marge. Mais… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement avec cette branche ? Est-ce que c'était… de la magie ? Le dégout se lisait sur ses traits.

-Oui Vernon, il s'est défendu contre ce chien avec sa magie.

-J'espérais… Enfin… Tu sais, comme il n'avait jamais manifesté de « dons » particuliers, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, il pourrait en être épargné.

-Mon chéri, nous savions depuis le début que cela pourrait arriver ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rejeter Harry car il possède cette tare contre son gré ! Pétunia était effrayée à l'idée que son mari n'accepte plus Harry, maintenant que ses pouvoirs s'était réveillés.

-Non Pétunia, tu sais bien que j'aime cet enfant autant que Dudley, comme un fils. Mais je n'aime pas du tout l'idée qu'il puisse se servir de Ça accidentellement. Déjà c'est dangereux pour lui, et ensuite, c'est dangereux pour nous ! Et s'il s'en servait dans la rue, sans faire exprès, tu imagines le scandale que ça serait ?

-Je sais bien Vernon, mais qu'y pouvons-nous ?

-N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de l'en débarrasser ? Ta sœur ne t'a-t-elle jamais parlé de quelque chose de ce genre-là ? S'enquit-il, d'un ton circonspect.

-Premièrement, ma sœur n'aurait jamais parlé de se débarrasser de sa magie, elle y était bien trop attachée. Répondit Pétunia, d'un ton amer. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que cela existe. Je pense que le seul moyen que nous avons est de l'aider à ne pas s'en servir. Cela ne doit pas être trop compliqué !

-D'accord, d'accord. Dit Vernon, d'un ton apaisant. Je demandais simplement. Ma foi, s'il réussit à se contrôler, rien de bien malheureux ne devrait arriver, je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit, sois rassurée ma chérie, je ne le rejetterai pas. Je souhaiterai simplement que cette fichue magie n'existe pas.

-Moi aussi. Mais tout va bien se passer ! »

Le lendemain Vernon accompagna Marge à la gare pour son départ. Ensuite, les Dursley purent profiter tranquillement de leurs vacances. Personne ne fit plus mention de la magie de Harry et la vie semblait tranquillement reprendre son cours. Néanmoins, l'attitude de Dudley face à son frère avait changé. Il l'observait à la dérobée, semblait vouloir lui parler mais ne faisait pas le premier pas. Ils ne jouaient plus ensemble mais chacun dans leurs coins. Cela attristait énormément Harry qui ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à la raison du changement de comportement de son frère. Il s'imaginait que Dudley avait désormais peur de lui, ou alors, peut-être était-il dégouté par sa magie ! La situation ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

Un soir, Harry se faufila dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci jouait à la console.

« Dudley… Je suis désolé de te déranger. Mais ne comprends pas ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne veux même plus jouer avec moi ! Tu es mon frère, j'ai besoin de toi. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me manques… Expliques moi ! » Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et attendait la réponse avec appréhension. Soudain, Dudley fit quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il éclata en sanglots.

« Je… Je suis désolé Harry. Je voulais pas te rendre triste mais… C'est que j'ai peur. Dit le petit garçon en reniflant bruyamment.

-Je comprends, tu trouves que je suis un monstre… Harry avait pris un ton résigné, attristé.

-Quoi ? S'écria Dudley. Non ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout ! Je m'en fiche que tu sois magicien ou sorcier, enfin pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur qu'ils viennent t'emmener dans leur école ou quelque chose comme ça, ou alors que l'un d'eux t'attaque et que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai entendu Papa et Maman en parler, ils s'inquiètent eux aussi !

-Ah, c'est pour ça, fit Harry, d'un ton soulagé. Mais qui viendrait m'emmener ?

-Ben les sorciers. Les autres quoi ! Si je t'ai un peu évité depuis quelques jours c'est que je réfléchissais. Si un sorcier t'attaque on pourra pas te protéger, Papa est fort et moi je vais le devenir, mais contre de la magie…

-Ehh moi aussi je vais devenir fort, dit Harry, d'un ton indigné, et je saurais me défendre, même contre la magie.

-J'en doute pas, c'est juste que tu es un peu… maigrichon. » Répondit Dudley en riant. Et sur ces paroles il s'élança vers son frère et ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient calmés, ils discutèrent tous deux des sentiments de Harry par rapport à ses dons.

« Je ne veux plus jamais l'utiliser, Maman m'a aidé à trouver un moyen pour ça mais j'ai peur de me mettre en colère et de tout oublier autour de moi.

-Alors je ferais en sorte que personne ne te mette en colère. Dit Dudley avec un sourire.

-Je ne pourrais pas être protégé éternellement ! Non frérot, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'aurais quand même besoin de toi.

-Mais du coup, tu veux pas apprendre à l'utiliser ?

-Ça ? Non, pas question. Même si ils me le proposent je n'irai pas dans leur école. Répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si tu comprends comment l'utiliser, tu sauras comment ne pas l'utiliser. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire des tests… Juste pour voir comment ça marche.

-C'est pas faux, dit Harry d'un air surpris. Mais je préfère ne pas y toucher pour le moment, Papa et Maman ont dit que c'était mauvais, alors… Enfin bon, on verra bien !

-C'est d'accord. Mais… Commença Dudley d'un ton incertain, si jamais on fait des tests… Tu crois que tu pourrais essayer de m'apprendre ?

-Je sais pas frérot, je suis pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple.

-Oui, oui, t'as sûrement raison.

-Bon, dit Harry en baillant, je crois que je vais aller dormir !

-Ok, à demain !

-Bonne nuit. »

Le reste des vacances d'été se passa tranquillement. Septembre arriva, et avec lui, la rentrée scolaire ! C'était le début de la deuxième année d'école des garçons. Pétunia avait voulu les garder le plus longtemps possible avec elle et ils n'avaient commencé qu'à six ans.

Les deux frères avaient des manières différentes d'appréhender l'école. Ils étaient tous deux des enfants très intelligents. Mais Dudley préférait garder ses capacités pour imaginer avec ses amis des tours à jouer aux maitres et aux maitresses. De plus il était assez turbulent en classe. Cependant ses capacités lui permettaient de garder le niveau et Pétunia ne le grondait jamais et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur « la grande intelligence de son Dudlichounet adoré ». Harry lui, adorait apprendre. Chaque nouvelle connaissance le faisait se sentir plus puissant. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa carrure pour obtenir le respect des autres. Alors il apprenait. Il avait toujours été très calme et il ne causait jamais d'ennuis. Lors des récréations il se contentait de parler ou de jouer un peu à l'écart avec Paul et parfois quelques autres amis. Mais depuis qu'il savait lire il dévorait les livres d'enfants que lui achetait Pétunia. Ces histoires le faisaient rêver et parfois… il rêvait en classe, ce qui faisait dire à ses instituteurs que c'était un enfant « quelque peu inattentif ». Malgré cela ils l'adoraient, et ils savaient qu'il était intéressé par leurs leçons. De toutes manières Harry faisait toujours fondre les adultes, d'après les amies de Pétunia, il était a-do-ra-ble.

Harry se faisait donc une joie de retrouver les bancs de l'école, d'autant plus que cette année, Lina faisait sa première rentrée à l'école primaire. Elle non plus n'avait pas été à l'école maternelle et l'année précédente avait été difficile pour les deux amis. Alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se voir presque tous les jours au parc, ils n'avaient plus eu que le week-end. Mais désormais, c'était arrangé.

La rentrée se passa calmement. Même si Dudley profita de ses retrouvailles avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Piers et Nathan, pour faire quelques petites bêtises. Lina et Harry s'étaient beaucoup vu pendant les vacances, ils n'avaient donc pas grand-chose à se raconter. Mais Paul était parti avec ses parents visiter Paris, et les deux autres ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu. Il se fit donc une joie de leur raconter son voyage.

Cependant, Harry était un peu préoccupé. Il avait peur que sa magie se déclenche de nouveau maintenant qu'il était entouré de plus de gens. Lina le remarqua et, dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle le questionna :

« Qu'est ce qui va pas Harry ? T'as pas l'air vraiment bien…

-Mais si, ça va. Répondit-il, d'un ton peu convaincant.

-Eh ! J'aime pas quand tu dis pas la vérité ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas impliquer Lina dans ses problèmes. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de lui mentir mais il inventa tout de même un prétexte.

« C'est rien je te dis ! C'est juste que ma tante Marge est venue pendant les vacances. Et comme d'habitude, elle a pas été très gentille avec moi. Mais du coup maintenant je sais que c'est par ce que j'ai été adopté, enfin je suppose. Et du coup, j'ai un peu peur que mes parents me rejettent un jour. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout ! Lina était la seule des amis de Harry à qui il avait parlé de son adoption. Elle n'était probablement pas la seule au courant, puisque les certains enfants avaient entendus leurs parents en parler, mais elle était la seule à qui s'était confié.

« Oh Harry, tu sais bien que tes parents ferons jamais ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. C'est comme si tu étais vraiment leur fils, ils ne te rejetteront jamais. Et puis…

-Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! » Intervint Paul, essoufflé. Il semblait avoir couru, et il n'avait pas l'air très content. Il n'aimait pas quand ses deux amis l'excluaient. Il trouvait cela injuste qu'ils partagent un lien particulier qui ne le concernait pas. De plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait assurément pas devant elle, il était un peu amoureux de Lina. Et il était persuadé que Harry aussi. Peut-être y avait-il une part de vrai dans cela. Mais l'amour enfantin se rapproche tant de l'amitié que le jeune sorcier ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ses sentiments envers la petite brune, il était juste heureux qu'elle soit là pour lui. Mais Paul était souvent rongé par la jalousie quand il les voyait s'éloigner tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il avait volontairement interrompu leur conversation.

-Oui, on allait justement te rejoindre ! » Harry était heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour couper court à cette conversation. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Ça. La petite fille lui lança un regard signifiant : « tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! On en reparlera ! ».

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en reparler. A mesure que les mois passaient, Harry ne perdit jamais le contrôle de lui-même. Certaines disputes de récréation le mettaient parfois en colère, et il était déstabilisé en sentant une très grande puissance en lui. Mais dans ces cas-là il se répétait la comptine que Pétunia lui avait apprise et il parvenait à écarter sa colère, ainsi il sentait cette puissance se rendormir.

Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne disparaissait pas. En effet, quand il refluait ses émotions fortes comme la colère ou la peur, il sentait ensuite comme un mal être l'envahir, et il devenait irritable.

Un soir, il se disputa avec Dudley. Furieux contre lui-même, il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Machinalement, il jouait avec une toupie, la faisant tourner doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le mal-être qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines disparaitre. Et il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qui s'était passé. Puis son regard se porta sur la toupie avec laquelle il jouait. Elle tournait assez vite depuis plusieurs minutes, mais surtout, elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol de la chambre.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il comprit que son mal-être venait probablement de sa magie. Comme il ne la laissait jamais « exploser », gardant un contrôle constant sur elle, il arrivait un moment ou un trop plein d'émotions le submergeait. Et le fait d'utiliser sa magie, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, permettait d'évacuer ces émotions.

A partir de ce moment, cela devint plus facile pour lui de contrôler son « don ». La journée, il ne laissait jamais rien paraitre, et continuait de se protéger de la colère et de la peur et le soir il faisait un petit tour comme faire tourner une toupie sans la toucher, allumer une bougie d'un geste de la main… Il culpabilisait un petit peu, il avait l'impression de trahir ses parents. Mais son frère le rassura :

« Ils ne voudraient pas que tu te fasses du mal à cause de ça ! Et puis, ils ne le savent pas, non ? »

En effet, Harry avait expliqué à son frère ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, cela ressemblait aux « tests » dont il avait parlé. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient souvent le soir pour parler. A chaque fois, Harry, à la demande de son frère, essayait de lui apprendre comment faire de la magie :

« Je sais pas moi, essaye de chercher de la puissance à l'intérieur de toi. Si tu la trouve, essaye de l'attiser. Ensuite, regarde la toupie et imagine la voler !

-Je n'y arrive pas ! » S'énervait à chaque fois Dudley. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il réessayait.

Ainsi, Harry avait une sorte d'équilibre avec ses pouvoirs. Mais il avait toujours la crainte qu'une trop forte colère lui fasse perdre le contrôle. Avec le temps, cette crainte s'était atténuée. Et pourtant, un jour…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement après le 31 donc passez un bon nouvel an !

(N'oubliez pas, si ça vous intéresse, de jeter un coup d'œil à « Juste un peu de temps… ». Oui, c'est de l'auto pub mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'a lu et comme j'y ai mis tout mon cœur je suis un peu déçue, donc je compte sur vous ! Surtout que c'est pour vous, les lecteurs de « Ne m'appelle pas Potter », que je l'ai écrit à la base ^^).

A bientôt !


	6. La Fin de l'Enfance

**Bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et à ceux qui la mettent en favoris. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent tout cours ^^.**

**Je voudrais aussi vous remercier car j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu un regain d'intérêt pour mon OS « Juste un peu de Temps », ça fait aussi très plaisir. Je compte écrire d'autres OS sur Lily et Severus, je vous préviendrai quand ça sera le cas :).**

Chapitre 6 : La fin de l'enfance :

A l'école, Harry, Lina et Paul restaient le plus souvent entre eux et se mêlaient peu aux autres enfants. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs avec eux. Lina était qualifiée par les autres filles de « garçon manqué », elle n'aimait pas les poupées, les jeux de coiffure ou les histoires de princesses. Or c'était là les activités principales des petites filles de l'école primaire. Paul pour sa part préférait ne pas aller vers les jeux un peu violents des autres petits garçons. Ceux-ci le traitaient de « poule mouillé ». C'était un enfant plutôt réservé, même avec ses deux amis, et sa carrure n'était pas très impressionnante, il faisait un an de moins que son âge. Quant à Harry, il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'il se sentait en sécurité, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait exploser n'importe quand. De plus certains enfants n'appréciaient pas trop ses bonnes notes en classe, et le traitait d'intello ou de « fayot ». En somme, ils étaient aussi bien tous les trois.

Cependant cet isolement ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Ainsi un jour, alors que les trois enfants se trouvaient sur leur banc habituel, au fond de la cour, ils virent arriver vers eux un autre groupe d'enfants. Le plus grand semblait mener la troupe, Harry le connaissait de vue, il était une classe au-dessus d'eux. Il s'adressa à Harry :

« Alors le binoclard, il parait que t'as été adopté ! »

Harry soupira. Tout le monde semblait savoir pour son adoption, alors qu'il n'en avait parlé qu'avec Lina. Il lui faisait cependant totalement confiance, ainsi qu'a Dudley. Il supposait que les autres le savaient car leurs parents en parlaient entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Romain ? Répondit-il.

-Alors c'est vrai ? C'est sûr que tu ressembles pas à ton soi-disant frère, l'autre boulet de Dudley. »

Harry serra les points et rétorqua :

« Tu n'es même pas capable de lui redire ça en face, tu as bien trop peur de lui ! ». En effet, plusieurs enfants critiquaient Dudley derrière son dos mais n'auraient jamais osé lui faire face. Ils craignaient sa carrure et sa bande d'amis.

« C'est ça… Mais là il n'est pas là pour te défendre je te signale !

- On n'a pas besoin de lui pour te rabattre le clapet ! Intervint Lina.

-Oh toi, va pleurnicher derrière ton frère ! Répondit Romain en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

-J'ai pas besoin de lui non plus. D'ailleurs…

-Arrête Lin', la coupa Harry, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Oui Lili, laisse les et allons-nous en ! » Intervint Paul, pas du tout animé par l'envie de se battre. Lina se détourna de Romain avec un petit bruit méprisant.

« C'est ça, fuyez. J'en attendais pas moins de toi la poule mouillée ! Mais Harry, je voulais te demander, c'est pas trop difficile de vivre en sachant que tes parents t'ont abandonnés ? »

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se répétait la comptine « Am Stram Gram…. » et tenait fermement le galet offert par Lina deux années plus tôt, deux choses qu'il savait apaisantes d'habitude. Cependant cette fois-ci était différente. Entendre parler de son adoption, de ses parents… Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« Et puis tu sais Harry, tes nouveaux parents pourront se lasser de toi, pas sûr qu'ils veuillent te garder éternellement. Mais c'est pas si grave ! Un abandon ou deux après tout… »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, d'habitude il était insensible à ce genre de moqueries, même si elles touchaient du doigt ses pires peurs. Mais ce jour-là il était fatigué. Ses barrières émotionnelles se brisèrent, il sentit la puissance monter en lui en même temps que la colère et la tristesse. Il se mit à crier :

« TAIS TOI ! »

En même temps il évacua toute la puissance qu'il avait pu emmagasiner. Elle s'expulsa sous la forme d'un souffle très puissant. Les enfants composant le groupe tombèrent au sol et toutes les fenêtres aux alentours explosèrent dans un bruit fracassant. Harry, à bout de forces, s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla il était dans sa chambre. Pétunia était assise à côté de son lit.

« Harry ! Mon chéri tu es réveillé. Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sa voix était faible et tremblante.

-D'après tes amis et tes camarades de classe une dispute a dégénéré. Vous vous êtes poussés, et vous avez lancé des cailloux ce qui a brisé quelques fenêtres. Dans la mêlée tu t'es évanoui. » Elle regarda sévèrement le petit garçon et ajouta, d'une voix mécontente :

« D'ailleurs, je ne suis vraiment pas contente de toi. Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevé, alors que tu t'es laissé entrainer dans une bagarre extrêmement violente ! Tu aurais pu être blessé, et les autres enfants aussi ! »

En entendant ces mots, Harry éclata en sanglots.

« Harry… Je dois te gronder ! Ne te met pas dans des états comme ça, il faut juste que tu comprennes qu'il ne faut pas recommencer !

-Ce… ce n'est pas ça, la voix de l'enfant était rapide et saccadée, c'est que j'aurais pu leur faire du mal ! Je ne voulais pas Maman, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, comme la première fois, c'était beaucoup trop fort. Ils ont parlé de Lily et James, et ils ont dit que vous alliez m'abandonner. J'ai essayé avec la comptine mais ça ne marchait pas. Il leva son visage plein de larmes vers Pétunia. Je suis un monstre…

-Harry, mon enfant, mon tout petit, ne dis pas ça ! C'est un peu embrouillé. Mais déjà, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Ne doute jamais de ça, Harry, je serai toujours là pour toi. Pétunia déposa un bisou sur le front de l'enfant et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes. Donc, si je comprends bien, cet accident est dû à la magie ?

-Oui, je me suis mis en colère et j'ai crié. Il y a eu un espèce de grand souffle qui sortait de moi. Ca a poussé les autres et c'est surement ça qui a cassé les fenêtres, après je sais pas, je crois que je suis tombé. Tu crois que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Je suis trop dangereux, j'ai peur ! »

Pétunia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Harry n'avait pas cherché à utiliser sa magie, et pourtant un accident s'était produit. Elle aussi elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur du danger que pouvait représenter l'enfant. De toute façon, elle savait que jamais il ne s'en prendrait à sa famille. Non, elle avait peur que quelqu'un découvre la particularité de Harry et qu'on lui enlève son petit garçon. Jamais elle ne laisserait faire ça ! Heureusement, il semblait que quelqu'un veillait sur Harry : tous les enfants présents lors de la dispute parlaient de cailloux, de bousculades… mais pas de souffle d'air. Et, si les amis de Harry avaient tout intérêt à le protéger, les autres n'avaient aucune raison de mentir. Donc, s'ils avaient vu autre chose que ce qui c'était passé, cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à la magie. Pétunia pensait donc que des sorciers veillaient à ce que personne ne voit la nature magique de l'enfant. Cependant, autre chose l'inquiétait : elle-même avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Harry à éviter d'utiliser sa magie, à la contrôler, du moins elle le pensait. Et pourtant, un autre accident comme celui-ci pourrait arriver, comment faire pour que Harry soit apaisé ? Naturellement, il existait une solution toute simple : faire appel à une aide provenant du monde magique… Oui mais Pétunia y répugnait ! Et s'ils réussissaient à corrompre l'enfant ? À l'emmener avec eux ? Elle prit donc la décision d'attendre. Si un autre accident majeur arrivait, elle ferait appel à Eux, à contrecœur. En attendant, elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Et pour commencer, elle devait rassurer Harry :

« Mon chéri, cela peut arriver à tout le monde de se mettre en colère ! Et, si tu n'avais pas de magie, cette dispute aurait quand même pu dégénérer. Elle aurait même pu avoir plus de conséquences. L'important c'est que tu n'as pas voulu l'utiliser, cela montre que tu as le cœur bon, et que tu n'as pas voulu ce qui s'est passé. Tu as utilisé ce pouvoir contre ta volonté, comme parfois les gens font des gestes violents lors des disputes, mais le regrettent beaucoup après. Tu es loin d'être un monstre, et tout le monde le sais. Tu es un petit garçon qui porte un pouvoir dangereux, mais si tu ne l'utilises pas il finira bien par disparaitre… »

Harry sembla apaisé par ces paroles. Oui, c'était censé, tant qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire le mal, il ne serait pas un monstre. Il pensait cependant que sa mère se trompait sur un point : Il était obligé d'utiliser sa magie, sinon cela empirerait. Il savait que ses « séances » du soir étaient indispensables, sinon il pouvait encore moins contrôler ses émotions. Mais justement, dorénavant il ferait plus attention à ne jamais laisser la colère monter en lui, il devait se contrôler encore plus. Heureusement qu'avec sa famille, ainsi qu'avec Lina et Paul, il pouvait se relâcher sans danger, sans peur d'exploser.

« Je comprends, tu as raison Maman. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. Vous aviez raison, Papa et toi, la magie est mauvaise, mais moi je ne suis pas méchant. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as assez bien élevé et je ne me lance jamais dans une bagarre !

En entendant ces mots Pétunia souris et déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

-Je sais bien mon chéri ! Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Pas d'école pour toi cet après-midi !

-Tu vas dire quoi à Papa ?

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire que tout ça c'est à cause de ta magie. Je lui dirai que je t'ai beaucoup grondé pour avoir participé à une bagarre, et que tu as compris, que tu ne recommenceras plus. Allez, à tout à l'heure ! »

En effet, Pétunia craignait la réaction de Vernon. Il détestait encore plus qu'elle la magie, qui sortait tellement de l'ordinaire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit un danger en Harry. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Resté seul, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé. Mais il revenait toujours à ce que Romain avait dit, que Pétunia et Vernon pourraient l'abandonner eux aussi. En fait, il voyait bien la mort de ses parents comme un abandon de leur part. Après tout, Pétunia avaient dit qu'ils auraient pu éviter la catastrophe. Harry ne pensait pas souvent à Lily et James, mais quand il le faisait, il ressentait toujours une sorte de rancœur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était terrorisé par l'idée que Vernon et Pétunia pouvaient eux aussi mourir, ou même en avoir assez de lui et le donner aux sorciers. Mais, ce qu'avaient dit Pétunia pendant leur discussion le rassurait. Elle ne le laisserait jamais, elle serait toujours là, elle l'aimait. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'une telle promesse ne pouvait pas vraiment être tenue. Mais, dans sa candeur enfantine, il fit le choix d'y croire. En plus, il avait plein de preuves de cet amour. Rien qu'en regardant autour de lui : Sa chambre était celle d'un enfant aimé. Ses étagères étaient pleines de livres, tous ceux qu'il demandait, il les avait. La plupart était des livres d'aventures, de chevalerie… Mais Harry n'aimait pas trop les histoires avec des sorciers. Il avait aussi une armoire remplie de jouets, de multiples photos de famille ornaient les murs… Bref, de quoi le rassurer.

Au grand soulagement de Pétunia, elle n'eut pas à faire appel au monde magique : Plus aucun accident n'eut lieu. En fait, Harry perdit le contrôle de sa magie plusieurs fois mais ce n'était que des évènements minimes. Ainsi, alors qu'il jouait au loup avec un groupe d'enfants, il se laissa entrainer par l'euphorie du jeu et, pour échapper à celui qui était le loup, il s'envola. Il était très proche de la cantine et il se retrouva sur le toit, qui était assez bas. Les autres enfants eurent l'impression qu'il avait escaladé très rapidement, ils n'étaient pas tournés dans sa direction quand cela arriva. L'école envoya une lettre à Vernon et Pétunia, indiquant qu'il s'amusait à grimper sur les murs et les toits de l'école et qu'il devait être sermonné. Vernon gronda longuement l'enfant. Mais, comme il n'avait mis personne en danger, Harry préféra cacher que cet accident était de nouveau dû à sa magie.

Une autre fois failli dégénérer. Harry avait 9 ans. Un nouveau était arrivé dans sa classe depuis peu. Il s'appelait Grey Claymore, il était très grand pour son âge et assez intimidant. Harry l'avait classé dans la catégorie des agitateurs, tels Romain ou même Dudley et sa bande, et préférait l'éviter. Et il semblait avoir raison puisque celui-ci s'était formé une petite bande et s'amusait à embêter les plus jeunes que lui. Un jour, il s'en prit à Lina. Celle-ci étant indignée par sa conduite, elle avait dû lui faire une réflexion qu'il n'avait pas appréciée et, à la sortie de la classe, il vint lui chercher des noises. Comme la petite fille n'hésitait pas à se défendre avec ses mains, cela dégénéra en bagarre. Heureusement Grey était seul pour une fois. Paul et Harry accoururent pour défendre leur amie.

« Lâche là ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre aux plus petits que toi ? S'indigna Harry.

-Harry ! Je suis pas Petite ! Rétorqua Lina, toujours en prise avec Grey.

-Oui oui… n'empêche qu'il s'en prend toujours aux plus faibles !

-Je suis pas faible !

-Ce que ton pote veux dire, c'est qu'il croit que j'ai peur de m'en prendre à quelqu'un de ma taille, dit Grey d'un ton dédaigneux, en lâchant Lina, en même temps, vous êtes tous plus petits que moi ! Mais, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers Harry, si tu veux on peut régler ça tous les deux ! »

Le plus étonnant était qu'il ne perdait pas de son calme, alors que toutes les brutes qu'avait croisées Harry se mettaient à crier à un moment ou à un autre.

« J'ai pas peur de toi, on peut bien régler ça tous les deux si tu y tiens, mais c'est stupide.

-Ah tiens, t'es plus courageux que je l'aurai cru, tout le monde m'a dit que tu te caches toujours derrière Dudley. »

Harry soupira, il ne se cachait jamais derrière son frère mais, pour atteindre Dudley, il arrivait qu'on l'embête lui. Alors oui, dans ce cas Dudley pouvait intervenir.

« Au fait, t'es sûr que c'est ton frère ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment… Lui c'est plutôt un gros lard et…

-N'insultes pas mon frère ! » Cria Harry, et comme Grey s'était rapproché il lança ses bras vers l'avant, comme pour le pousser. Mais il ne le toucha pas. Et pourtant Grey atterri sur les fesses, deux mètres plus loin. Il y eu un grand silence, Harry regardait Grey avec anxiété. Les autres pouvaient croire qu'il l'avait poussé avec beaucoup de force mais lui saurait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. En plus, il voudrait se venger et Harry n'avait aucune envie que cela tourne en bagarre, le garçon le regardait avec un air surpris, songeur. Mais, contre toutes attentes, Grey éclata de rire. En se relevant il dit, toujours en riant.

« J'aurais pas cru que t'avais autant de forces, le gringalet ! »

Il s'approcha et Harry retrouva sa méfiance, mais le grand garçon lui tendit la main.

« Quittes ? Je suis désolé d'avoir traité ton frère et, il se tourna vers Lina, de t'avoir attaquée. Vous me pardonnez ?

-Heu… Harry lui serra la main, extrêmement surpris, oui, bien sûr.

-Mouais… Lina n'était pas convaincue, n'empêche que tu m'as fait mal. Je te pardonne si tu promets de ne plus embêter les petits !

-Je ne suis jamais vraiment méchant avec eux, mais ok, je te promets ! »

Et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, ce fut le début d'une nouvelle amitié. Grey délaissa peu à peu sa bande d'amis pour venir avec Harry, Lina et Paul. Au début ils ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment mais Grey était charismatique et drôle. Et beaucoup plus gentil que ne laissait présager son attitude du début. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait redoublé, il avait donc un an de plus qu'eux. Avant de déménager il vivait dans un petit appartement d'un immeuble sale, avec sa mère. Il n'avait jamais connu son père. L'école où il allait n'était pas un endroit paisible, il y avait de nombreuses bagarres. Un jour, sa mère avait rencontré un homme qui était désormais le beau-père de Grey. Ils avaient acheté une maison dans le coin. Malgré la bienveillance dont le beau-père faisait preuve à l'égard de Grey, celui-ci ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. En arrivant dans sa nouvelle école, Grey avait reproduit ce qu'il avait vécu dans la précédente. Mais il avait vite vu que les choses étaient différentes, en grande partie grâce à Lina et Harry, c'est pourquoi il avait souhaité avoir enfin de vrais amis et s'était tourné vers eux. La bande d'amis comptait donc désormais un quatrième membre. Cependant Paul n'aimait pas beaucoup Grey, et était toujours jaloux de Harry qui gardait la préférence de Lina. Son amour pour elle avait continué de grandir. Il s'éloignait donc parfois de ses amis.

Quand Harry eut dix ans, Lina commença à s'inquiéter :

« Vous allez bientôt quitter l'école, et moi je vais devoir attendre encore un an ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver sans vous.

- Eh Lili, le collège n'est pas si loin, on se verra le soir ! La rassura Paul.

- Oui, je ne passerai pas une journée sans te voir Lin, tu me manquerais trop ! » Sourit Harry.

Harry et Lina se voyait en effet très souvent, la petite fille passait fréquemment chez lui et inversement. Paul se joignait aussi très souvent à eux. Grey en revanche habitait plus loin et les voyait moins. De plus, il n'avait pas le droit de les inviter chez lui, il n'avait pas donné de raison mais ses amis pensaient que c'était à cause de son beau-père. A la rentrée, Harry et Paul irait à Smelting, un collège privé. Grey ne savait pas encore.

« Ça ne me suffira pas ! Et puis, continua-t-elle plus bas, je n'aurai plus personne pour me consoler si Nathan m'embête»

Le frère de la petite brune était en effet assez violent. Chez eux, il arrivait très souvent qui la frappe ou qu'il la menace. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire éclater en sanglots et c'était ses amis qui lui donnaient le courage pour lui tenir tête. Cette remarque les inquiéta d'ailleurs.

« Par ce qu'il a recommencé ? S'enquit Harry.

-Au pire Lina, je viendrai chez toi pour lui casser la gueule, dit Grey d'un ton menaçant.

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! En plus, t'es bien le seul de mes amis qu'il aime bien, à part peut-être Harry vu que c'est le frère de Dudley. Après tout, vous vous ressemblez ! Assez violents tous les deux…

Grey eut un air blessé.

-C'est pas très gentil ça Linette, tu me blesses.

-Eh ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Intervint Paul.

-Je l'appelle comme je veux.

-Oh, arrêtez, vous deux. Grey, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mouais, excuses acceptées »

L'année poursuivit son cours, l'inquiétude de Lina grandissant à mesure que la fin approchait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver toute seule. Cette période fut aussi marquée d'étranges évènements pour Harry. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il était au parc, dans un magasin ou dans tout autre lieu public, il rencontra des gens qui semblaient déjà le connaitre. Ils étaient toujours un peu bizarre, certains le regardaient, bouche bée, ou plutôt ils fixaient son front. Un autre avait insisté pour lui serrer la main tout en l'appelant , ce qui avait glacé Harry, heureusement que Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas là, ils auraient été outrés. Harry avait compris que ces gens appartenaient surement au monde magique et il écourtait le plus possible ces rencontres. Il voulait absolument se tenir à l'écart de « ces gens-là », comme il les appelait, suivant l'exemple de Vernon.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent. Lina et Harry se voyaient très souvent, comme pour pallier à la séparation qu'ils allaient connaitre à la rentrée. Un jour, Lina invita le garçon à venir avec elle et sa mère à Londres, pour un après-midi. Harry accepta avec joie, il aimait beaucoup , une petite femme brune, et il ne connaissait pas bien Londres. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les rues de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc en face de Buckingham palace pour prendre un gouter, devait y rencontrer un collègue. Harry et Lina prirent leur gouter puis s'amusèrent à grimper aux arbres. Ils en choisirent un et s'installèrent sur de grosses branches pour parler tranquillement. L'air était très chaud par cette belle journée d'été et les feuilles de l'arbre leur offraient une douce fraicheur.

« Alors Lin, dis-moi, avec ton frère c'est mieux ? Commença Harry.

-Non Harry, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parlons d'autre chose. Par exemple, pourquoi m'appelles-tu Lin alors que tout le monde me surnomme Lili ou Linette ?

-J'ai voulu faire un minimum dans l'originalité ! Ca ne te plait pas ? »

En fait, Harry ne voulait pas l'appeler « Lili » car ça lui rappelait le prénom de sa mère biologique. Quant à « Linette », il ne trouvait pas ça joli.

« Si, c'est bien que tu aies un surnom particulier pour moi. Ce qui est chiant, c'est qu'avec ton prénom on ne peut pas vraiment te trouver de surnom ! Quoique… que penses-tu de Ryry ?

-Oh arrête, c'est horrible !

-Mais non, Ryry c'est tout mignon…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça ! »

Harry s'avança avec précaution sur sa branche pour venir chatouiller Lina.

« Arrête Ryry, on va tomber ! Ok, ok je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça.

-Bien ! Au fait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, je voulais te demander, tu penses quoi de Grey ?

-Grey ? Ben… Lina réfléchit plusieurs secondes puis dit, il est beaucoup plus sympa que ce que je pensais au départ. Qui aurait cru que notre amitié commencerait le jour où il m'a tordu le bras ? En fait il est gentil, drôle, parfois il est mignon… La voix de la fillette était devenue rêveuse, Harry la regarda avec surprise.

-Dis-moi, Lin, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui ?

En entendant ces mots, la petite brune rougit violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je l'aime bien c'est tout… Il est devenu un très bon ami.

-Mouais…

-Tu serais pas jaloux Ryry par hasard ?

-Jaloux ? Harry réfléchit plusieurs secondes puis répondit : non. Je sais que j'ai une place spéciale auprès de toi, et on sait qu'on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je suis curieux c'est tout.

Lina sourit, Harry était son meilleur ami et il n'y avait en effet pas de sentiment amoureux entre les deux enfants, du moins pour le moment.

-Et puis tu sais bien Harry, continua la petite fille, que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse avant longtemps ! J'en ai assez qu'on prenne les filles pour des créatures romantiques qui ne rêvent que du grand amour. C'est comme dans tes livres de fantasy, avec toutes ces princesses passives qui attendent leurs princes… C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas lire, les filles ont toujours les même rôles ! Au moins, dans les films, il arrive qu'elles soient indépendantes et libres.

Lina aimait beaucoup regarder des films et possédait une grande culture cinématographique. Elle avait les livres en horreur et ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait autant les aimer.

-Moi, reprit-elle, je rêve de voyager. De découvrir le monde, je veux vivre avant d'être coincée avec un mari et des enfants…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te marier, répondit Harry d'un ton songeur, c'est vrai que je te vois bien en exploratrice.

-On verra bien, dit la petite fille tout en se suspendant tête en bas sur sa branche, au fait, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de Grey ?

-Je sais pas, parfois il me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il pensait que je cachais un secret. Je l'aime bien ! C'est juste que parfois il me met mal à l'aise.

-Tu le surprends, il ne pensait pas que tu étais comme ça, c'est tout. Bon, j'ai envie de bouger. On joue à cache-cache ?

-On n'est pas un peu trop grands pour ça ? Répondit Harry en souriant.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la jeune fille sauta de sa branche et atterrit sur le sol, allez, à toi de me chercher ! » Et elle partit en courant.

Harry compta jusqu'à cent puis sauta à son tour de l'arbre. Il courut dans plusieurs coins du parc afin de trouver la petite brune. Alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, il percuta un homme et tomba violemment sur les fesses.

« Eh ! Fais attention ! »

Harry leva la tête et se retrouva en face d'un homme de haute stature, habillé d'un manteau noir. Il avait mal au front, là où il s'était cogné, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front et voir s'il y avait une bosse. L'homme sursauta en apercevant son front dégagé et s'approcha plus prêt.

« Ça va ? Dit-il d'une voix dure, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Laisse-moi voir »

Puis, il attrapa le bras de Harry et le releva durement.

« Viens avec moi, tu as l'air d'avoir mal il faut te soigner.

-Non, Harry essayait de résister, tout va bien laissez-moi ! »

L'inconnu mit alors la main dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de bois. Harry se dit que cela ressemblait à une baguette, cet homme devait être un sorcier ! L'enfant fut pris de panique. Il se secoua pour essayer d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme.

« Tient toi tranquille ! Si tu…

-Harry ! » Cria quelqu'un. C'était Lina qui arrivait avec sa mère. L'homme pesta silencieusement et rangea discrètement sa baguette.

« Bonjour, dit-il en s'adressant à , vous êtes la mère de ce garçon ?

-Non, mais j'en suis responsable, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il courait et m'est rentré dedans. Je me suis un peu inquiété car il avait l'air sonné. Heureusement que vous êtes là, j'allais essayer de l'emmener à l'hôpital car il n'arrivait pas à me dire où était ses parents. Mais il a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, je vous le laisse.

-Merci Monsieur. Allez viens Harry. »

L'homme les regarda s'éloigner avec l'air rageur de celui qui vient de rater une occasion. Harry se repassait la scène dans la tête et se sentit angoissé. L'homme aurait pu réussir à l'emmener, c'était surement un ennemi de Lily et James et il l'avait reconnu ! Et sa magie n'avait servi à rien, il n'avait même pas réussi à le repousser. Cependant, il décida de ne pas en parler à Pétunia et Vernon, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Mais, arrivé au soir, il en parla à Dudley.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il faut absolument qu'on te protège, je ne veux pas qu'ils réussissent à te retrouver.

-T'inquiètes pas frérot, c'était un hasard. Je ferais plus attention désormais.

-N'empêche, je vais essayer de rester le plus possible avec toi. S'il le faut je me battrais !

Harry, amusé, regarda son frère. Même si celui-ci avait une carrure très large et haute, il doutait qu'il ait pu faire le poids face à l'inconnu de l'après-midi. Cependant, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de son lui.

-Mais, continua Dudley, ça serait vraiment mieux si je pouvais faire de la magie moi aussi ! En plus ça m'énerve, je suis sûr que j'y suis presque ! Allez, on réessaie encore.

-Ok, soupira Harry. »

Ils se mirent face à une toupie, Harry réitéra ses conseils habituels et Dudley se concentra. Discrètement, Harry fit un petit geste de la main en même temps que Dudley. Sur le coup, il ne réfléchit pas, il se dit que cela ferait plaisir à son frère. Puis il se dit que Dudley serait en colère quand il comprendrai la tromperie de Harry. Mais il était trop tard, la toupie tourna dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes. Dudley était stupéfait.

« Harry… J'ai réussis ! Tu as vu ? C'est génial !

-Oui… Harry essayait d'être convaincant, c'est super !

-Attends, je réessaye… »

Dudley retenta plusieurs fois mais Harry ne refit pas l'erreur de lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Euh… Dudley, peut-être que c'est par ce que tu es fatigué, tu réessayeras demain !

-Oui, tu as raison.

-On dort dans la même chambre ce soir pour fêter ça ? En fait, Harry voulait surtout avoir son frère auprès de lui afin d'être rassuré.

-Oui, bonne idée ! »

Comme ils le faisaient souvent, ils s'endormirent main dans la main. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, alors que toute la maison était endormie, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Un halo bleu entoura les mains liées des deux enfants tandis que des liens argentés les enserraient. Puis le halo se dirigea vers Dudley dont tout le corps se mit à briller pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, tout s'éteignit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit dans la cuisine tout en réfléchissant à comment réparer son erreur de la veille. Dudley était désormais persuadé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie… Il serait terriblement déçu en apprenant que c'était faux. Chassant ces pensées, Harry sourit à son père qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher le courrier ?

-Je veux bien mon garçon ».

Il y avait trois lettres, une carte postale de Marge qui était en vacances à l'île de Wight, une facture et… une enveloppe lourde et épaisse, faite d'un parchemin jauni. D'une écriture élégante à l'encre vert émeraude était écrit :

Mr

Dans la chambre de gauche

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Une lettre pour moi ? pensa Harry. Quelle étrange enveloppe ! Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer quelque chose comme ça ? C'était peut-être un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance de l'un de ses amis…

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le courrier ? » Demanda Pétunia qui arrivait dans le couloir. Puis elle aperçut la lettre et blêmit.

**Et oui, je suis cruelle de couper ici x). En tous cas j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (le moment que vous attendiez tant est enfin arrivé). Essayez de garder en tête les détails que j'ai donnés sur les amis moldus de Harry, ils servirons plus tard… **

**Pour vous faire patienter (le prochain chapitre est pas pour tout de suite…), voilà en avant-première le titre du prochain chapitre :**

**Une Lettre, un Géant et un Vieux Barbu.**

**Autre chose, pour le soutien des auteurs qui n'ont pas beaucoup de lecteurs, (et même pour ceux qui ont beaucoup de lecteurs et dont j'adore les fanfics) je mettrai désormais à la fin de mes chapitre le nom d'une fanfiction qui m'a plu avec un mini résumé, comme ça ceux qui sont intéressés pourront aller jeter un coup d'œil ). C'est surtout pour vous faire partager les histoires que j'ai adoré, mais peut être que de temps en temps ça permettra de faire connaitre un auteur peu connu.**

**On commence tout de suite avec :**

**Harry Potter, ou l'Histoire du garçon oublié**** de Wildside : (bon, auteur assez connu, mais mérite quand même du soutien). La base classique du : Harry à un frère, et c'est lui qui est désigné (à tort) comme le survivant. Cependant, cette histoire est hyper originale. Déjà, elle se passe à l'époque de Napoléon, l'auteur est passionné d'histoire donc les détails sur l'époque sont incroyables. En plus les personnages sont très bien traités et approfondis, le style d'écriture est génial (passionnant, très fluide, très détaillé, pas de fautes…), les chapitres sont longs… Bref, une histoire à découvrir, surtout si vous êtes passionné d'Histoire (avec un grand H).**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
